Rocky Foundations
by Cumor
Summary: The latest addition to the Cullen clan has been keeping himself under the radar, until an incident at school lands him in trouble at home. Now Carlisle must pit his need for justice and fairness, against his fear of driving his child away. Warning: Contains spanking of a teenage vampire. If you take offense to the material, please click a different link. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** Disciplinary story. Contains the physical correction of a certain soldier. If corporal punishment offends, please avoid this story.

 **Disclaimer:** As always, the mighty Major, patient Papa, or any of the other Twilight characters don't belong to me. They remain the property of Stephenie Meyers, but should she ever feel the need to kick them out...

 **AN:** This is another part of my Nano 2015 challenge and is complete. I was going to post it as a one shot, but decided to break it into two or three sections so I can share it while still doing proofreading. The holidays and work leave me tired so proofing it in its entirety seemed pretty daunting. I truly miss my beta. I would also like to apologize for the mistakes I've managed to overlook. Hope they aren't too painful.

This is my version of Jasper's first real taste of Cullen correction. It's set a few years after Alice and Jasper joined the Cullens. While Alice took to them all as family, Jasper, naturally is still unsure of his place in the grand scheme of things. Carlisle has yet to earn "Papa" status, and the soldier is just starting to warm up to Esme. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The sound of the front door opening summoned Esme from the kitchen to greet her returning brood. The day had been trying and she was looking forward to their smiling faces which was certain to always brighten her mood.

"Welcome home. How was school?" she happily called while wiping her hands on a dish rag, but her smile swiftly faded as she caught sight of her newest son. "Jasper, what happened?"

The southerner was covered in grime and his new plaid shirt was ripped in several places, but it was his pained expression that caused Esme the most worry.

"I rather not talk about it just yet, ma'am," he quietly drawled while evading eye contact. "I think I need a little time, and just want to go up to my room and lie down. Promise, you'll find out soon enough."

"Where's everyone else?"

"They stopped at the soda shop. Alice was partnered up with a girl in her class to write a research paper. Figured they could formulate their plan of attack a bit better in public with the other kids. Keepin' up appearances and all. Rose and Em stayed back to walk Alice home, and Edward was headin' to buy some new sheet music the last I saw of him."

"I don't under..."

"Yes, ma'am. I know that, and I'll explain, but need some time to get right in my head first. May I please be excused?"

"Of course, sweetheart, and if there's anything I can do."

Jasper nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am." The youth had taken a few steps when he suddenly froze. "Your worry is unfounded."

"Jasper, I know this is still a hard concept for you to grasp, but we're a family and family can't help but worry about each other. You're a son to me. When something's hurting you, it hurts me."

Closing his eyes, the boy swallowed hard to control the emotion that threatened to overwhelm him.

"Will the doctor be home soon?"

"Yes."

"Good. I'll need ta talk ta both of ya."

"Alright, baby."

With a soft sigh the youth disappeared down the hall leaving his mother behind to fret as the clock counted down the time until her husband's return.

Nearly a hour passed before the door opened again to admit the rest of her boisterous brood.

"Hey there, momma!" Emmett boomed as he scooped Esme up into his arms and swung her around before giving her a kiss on the cheek. "Missed me?"

"Always, Emmy," the brunette said with a giggle at her bearish boy's antics. "How was your day?"

"Great! Even managed to pull a passing grade on that history exam."

"Well I should hope so."

"Living it ain't the same as trying to put it to paper. They get the facts wrong, but don't want to know the true stories, you know?"

"So I've heard on many occasions."

"Momma, did Jazzy make it home?" Alice inquired with a faint waver in her voice.

"Eh, you know he did," Emmett countered. "You said you saw it. Old Rebel Yell is good. At least he will be until Pops gets his hands on him for being stupid with that kid."

"Shut up, Emmett," Edward snarled while Rosalie thumped her mate on the back of the head.

"It was a fight, wasn't it?" Esme asked, while already knowing the answer.

"Yes, ma'am, but it's Jazz's place to say, not ours," Alice replied as she glanced at her big brother.

"What? He made it home first, so how was I to know he didn't tell momma what happened? I would have."

"You would have told the world, Emmett, but Jasper is much more private. He keeps to himself. You know that," Edward groused.

"Hell, it's not like he can hide it anyway."

"He can't," Rose agreed. "But it is up to him to share his story, not us. You wouldn't want someone ratting you out, would you?"

"Guess not."

"Then don't do it to him," the blonde advised. "We're a family. We look after each other."

"Yeah," Emmett muttered as his head drooped. "Momma, forget that I said anything. I was just talking to hear myself. You know how I get. Nothing happened that's worthy talking about."

"Except for your brother getting into a fight," the matriarch countered.

The bruin shrugged, but offered no further information.

Esme groaned inwardly as she surveyed her children. It touched her heart that they would band together in an attempt to protect each other, but at times that quality could be frustrating. She needed to know what had happened. How bad was it? What sort of damage control would need to occur? How was she going to buffer Jasper from Carlisle's brand of justice?

Audibly she sighed.

For all his aloofness and stand on protocol, Jasper was a sensitive boy. He mostly kept to himself, and was the least likely to cause any sort of trouble; a quality that sprang from an inborn desire to please. While he still struggled to find his place in their family, Esme had accepted him from the moment he and Alice showed up on their doorstep. She had easily seen through his cool exterior and found the lost, loving little boy inside.

Jasper flourished on praise, but a single word of reproach could cause him to wither. Oh, he would try to hide that fact, and considering his gift, he managed quite well, but the hurt always shown in his eyes.

The few times Carlisle had to reprimand their soldier boy had broken her heart. Luckily, then it had just been for minor infractions, and punishment had been more token than anything else. Her mate had restricted the youth to the house or given him some menial task to complete. Harsher corrections had not been required, but this time was different. This was a major violation of the rules and she knew that would be dealt with accordingly.

"Mom."

Her golden gaze shifted to her eldest while her mind continued to race.

"It's not the first time. Jasper's had to face Dad before and he did fine. I promise you, he'll be okay."

Esme stared at Edward for a few seconds before slowly nodding. Jasper had earned a trip to his father's study about a year ago, but the punishment inflicted had been mild. Carlisle knew the boy hadn't been consciously defiant. His misbehavior had been a mistake and was treated as such. This time would be different. Jasper knew the rules. He knew that physical altercations with family members was strictly forbidden, and using force against a frail human was so much worse.

Closing her eyes, the matriarch exhaled slowly in an attempt to override her rising panic.

"Momma, is it alright for me to go to Jazzy? I know sometimes... I know Daddy likes to leave us alone to ruminate over the error of our ways for a while, but I think it would be better ... May I please go be with my husband until Daddy gets home?"

"Oh course, Alice."

The pixie disappeared down the hall in a flash to offer her mate all the support she could.

* * *

Jasper hugged Alice tightly to his chest and nibbled on her ear before whispering,

"Hummingbird, as much as I love having you in my arms, I think it might be best for you to go out and find something to keep that searching mind of yours busy for a spell."

Alice rolled over and stared into her mate's eyes.

"You don't want me to be with you?" she asked in a dejected voice.

"Now don't go gettin' all silly on me. You know the answer to that. If I had my way, I'd have you at my side every second of the day, but the truth is, you're making me more nervous than I should be."

Alice held his gaze for several seconds, before suddenly blinking in comprehension.

"Oh," she murmured. "I can be less jittery."

"No ya can't." He smiled while gently caressing her pale cheek. "You're worried, and so am I. Combined, that's a truck load of nervous energy that just keep feeding itself."

"But I want to be here for you."

"Ya always are, darlin'. You're my heart. I carry you with me wherever I go, and that will never change."

Cupping her cheek, he drew her close and tenderly kissed her lips, delighting in her sweetness. Reluctantly pulling away, Jasper gazed into dark amber eyes that were so full of love of worry, they made his heart break. With a light smile, he sent a wave of calmness over her.

"Ya worry too much. There's nothing' that ol' Doc can do that I can't handle. You fergit who ya talkin' to. Us Whitlocks are made of sturdy stock. Doc Cullen might bend my ear a bit, but he's all bark."

"All bark?" a voice asked from the doorway. "Really?"

The reclining teens jumped off the bed in panic before registering the source of the words.

"Damn it, Edward. Don't you ever knock?" Jasper groused as he tucked his shirt tail into his trousers.

"You didn't have the door completely closed, so I doubted I was interrupting anything too intimate, and given your current situation..."

A withering glare from the soldier cut his brother off.

"You git more and more like Emmett every God damn day. Ya know that, don't ya?"

"I'm not here to tease you, Jasper. I'm here with advice. You're in a pretty bad situation, but the rest of us have been there, too. I think it would be good if you learned from our mistakes instead of having to make your own. Let me just say, the learning curve for this one sucks."

"I don't need any advice. I ain't scared of Doctor Cullen. Compared to Maria, his methods of maintaining order in the ranks amount to nothing."

"You think that now, but..."

The mind reader sighed as he caught a flash of a vision that caused his little sister to cringe. It was as bad as he feared, but he also knew that Alice's visions weren't set in stone. While Jasper's predicament would never be considered 'good', there were ways to make it better. He just had to get through his mule of a brother's thick skull. _Piece of cake._ Edward drew a breath as he swiftly formulated a plan.

"Alice, it's not going to be like that," he reassured. "Or, I should say, it doesn't have to be like that if your mate listens to me, and does what I tell him to do."

Jasper's back went ramrod straight while his eyes blackened.

"I don't take orders from you," he growled in a deep, threatening tone.

Edward raised his hands in an attempt to pacify the predator.

"No orders, Jasper. Merely suggestions from someone who's been there a few too many times. I don't want to see you suffer any worse than necessary. Believe me, I know what you're going through."

"You have no idea what I'm going through," the southerner hissed as the weight of his fury filled the room. "You didn't feel the lust streaming off that cretin when my Alice walked by."

"No," Edward replied softly. "But I did hear his thoughts."

Jasper's jaw tightened as he glared at the bronzed haired boy through narrowed eyes for a few tense seconds before the truth of the youth's words sunk in. Lowering his head, the blond closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

"And it's worse when Rosalie is around."

Edward shut the door and leaned his back against it as he thrust his hands deeply into the pockets of his slacks.

"Jasper, you haven't been around human teenagers in a long time, and, I imagine, never with a wife at your side. Your gift isn't much of a blessing in a high school setting. Neither is mine. I know everyday you get bombarded with all of the out of control emotions of the people around you. Anxiety. Depression. Damn raging hormones. It's bad enough when those feelings are yours, but when it's coming at you from a hundred other people, dealing with that has to suck. If they could all be happy, that would be great, but that just isn't life. This is an awkward time for humans, and a period we're lucky enough to get stuck in. We have to learn to work around the issues, and we can."

The southerner was riveted by his coven mate's words. No one had ever been able to understand him, but Edward appeared to. Alice tried, but seeing the future was a very different experience from enduring the emotion storms of others. She could sympathize, but this odd boy actually empathized with his plight.

"I do, because I have to deal with it too. Girls lusting after me is one thing. I've learned to tune them out, but when guys create these vile monologues about my sisters it makes me see red. Rose and I may not always get along, but she's still my family and I'll defend her. Alice, too. So, when you felt that boy's dick getting hard, I was hearing what was going on in his head. I wanted to lash out, but I knew better."

The bronze haired boy inhaled deeply then held the breath as he collected his thoughts. Finally he released the breath in a slow calming exhalation.

"Shit. I'm about to sound just like Carlisle. Guess it rubs off over enough years," he said as he flash his siblings a crooked smile.

"We can't blame people for what they think and feel. They really can't control that, and we shouldn't expect them to. As long as they don't act out inappropriately on their urges, they haven't done anything wrong."

"He had no right to look at Alice like that," Jasper snarled, his hand clenching into fists of frustration.

"Like what?"

"Like some rutting goat."

"Ask yourself something, Jazz. If you didn't have your gift, would you have known what he felt? Would you have even noticed him in the first place?"

Jasper began to nod, then stopped, his brow creasing with annoyance.

"Not answering questions that haven't been voiced has been the hardest skill for me to learn. It's natural to respond, but we have to be extra cautious because we've been given these gifts. Our safety depends on appearing as human as we possibly can. Beating someone up because his emotions cue you into the fact that he thinks your mate is hot is _not_ a human reaction. It's no different from me answering the teachers question while it's still forming in his head. It makes us stand out. It makes us appear different and strange. Anything strange to a human sends up a red flag, and suddenly we're dangerous."

Jasper sat in silent contemplation then slowly nodded.

"Is this the lecture I'll be getting?"

Edward narrowed his eyes thoughtfully and smiled. "Something along those lines."

"So why the preview?"

"To give you a chance to think about it before hand. Hopefully it will make you less confrontational if you already understand where Carlisle is coming from. You're going to want to defend yourself, but you need to realize that he's not wrong."

The Major scrubbed a hand over his face. The mind reader's logic made remarkable sense, but he still felt that his actions were justified. Hell, he had even shown restraint by not doing serious damage to that little prick.

Alice's nervousness gnawed at the edges of his ragged emotions and reminded him that his well being wasn't the only thing to consider. He could take anything the doctor could dish out, but the worse it was, the harder it would be for his sweet Alice to endure. It would be better to just accept what he had coming. He would hold his tongue and take his punishment like a man. There would be no argument or excuses. If his leader thought he was wrong, then he would freely bear the burden of blame without comment. That would be the best thing for everyone involved.

"You're wrong on that account."

The empath looked up at his adviser with mildly irritated curiosity.

"What account is that, Edward?"

"You need to be open and honest about what you felt. Telling Carlisle why you jumped that kid isn't making an excuse for your behavior, nor does it justify your actions. All it does is help him see where you're coming from, and give him something to work with."

"You're giving me a headache. First you tell that what I did was wrong and I need to own my mistake without defending myself. Now, you want me to explain my side to Dr. Cullen. Isn't that the same as trying to defend my actions?"

Alice gently caressed her husband's arm to draw his attention.

"Daddy doesn't want to punish any of us, but he feels that it's his duty," Alice softly said.

"Well, it is," was Jasper's simply reply.

"If you don't give him a reason as to why you did what you did, he can only assume that it was a random act of violence and treat it accordingly," Edward remarked solemnly.

"That's a frightening prospect, Jazzy, and it's based on a wrong assumption," Alice joined in.

"I ain't afraid."

"Neither am I. At least, not of him. He's never given us a reason to fear, but I respect his power and authority. I've seen what can happen. You have to promise me that you'll talk to him rather than suffer in silence."

Jasper scoffed, but the earnest concern in his wife's eyes had him giving his word that he would explain his actions to his coven leader.

"Great. Now that's settled, there's just one more ...,"Edward paused as the sound of a car pulling into the driveway alerted them to their father's arrival.

"Jasper, there's no time to explain the finer details, but you have to tell him **_everything_. ** Don't skip anything that happened today. Full disclosure is a must."

"I don't lie, Edward."

"I didn't mean to suggest that you would, but sometimes important things don't seem very important at the time. Carlisle needs to know about everything that happened at school, and believe me when I say, it really should come directly from you. He and Esme have to sign you back in tomorrow, so they're going to find out. You don't want them to be caught off guard."

The jiggle of keys dropped onto the sideboard brought Alice to her feet.

"I'll stay if you ask me to, Jazzy. I don't want to leave you."

"I know, Hummingbird, but this isn't your battle. Besides, it's all going to be okay. I promise to mind my manners."

Jasper cradled his mate's cheek in his large scarred hand as he gazed lovingly into her eyes. Brushing his thumb across her lips, he smiled.

"The old Doc can't blame me too much for wanting to protect the most precious thing God has ever given me. It's still just a lickin' and that's a mighty small price to pay."

"Alright, lovebirds. It's time to break this up." Edward caught Alice's hand and gave it a light tug while Jasper captured her lips for a sweet parting kiss.

"Come on, Alice. Let's go for a walk by the old mill. It will relax you," Edward encouraged, as he drew her away and wrapped a supporting arm around his sister's slender shoulders, causing his brother to bristle. "Jasper, remember, full disclosure. Tell him about Richards. You're guaranteed Richards will say something tomorrow, and you want all of this behind you tonight. It's not pleasant, but at least it will be over with. Don't let it drag out."

The soldier's breath caught for a second before he forcibly exhaled. He hadn't even thought about Mr. Richards. His focus had been entirely on Alice and that cretin who wanted her, so much so that it had entire eclipsed that little incident in the office.

Edward stopped at the door and gave a snort of disbelief as he glanced back over his shoulder.

"Little? You must be joking."

Jasper pulled himself to his full height and clasped his hands behind his back. "Nothing came from it, Edward."

"Thankfully, but you can't keep that from Carlisle. Don't let him get broadsided by that tomorrow. It's really not advisable."

The cowboy nodded, then watched as his mate slipped away from him, leaving him alone to face his Coven leader and atone for his crimes.

* * *

"Hello, Sweetheart." Esme purred as she slide into her husband's arms and gave him a lingering welcome home kiss. "How was your day?'

"Much better now," he replied with a sly grin. "Maybe I should sign up for some overtime hours. It appears that absence truly does make the heart grow fonder."

Esme giggled and kissed him once more before pulling away to allow him to shed his jacket and get comfortable.

"Any interesting cases?"

"Let's see. A sprained ankle, a colicky infant who manged to vomit on me, and a case of the mumps." He stop and thought for a second as he placed his coat on the rack. "Oh, and Mr. Johansson got bit by his mule. That foul tempered creature nearly tore the man's lip off."

"I don't think I even want to know how something like that happens."

"Trust me. You really don't," Carlisle confided with a smirk. "Hope your day was just as eventful."

"Just the normal..."

"Hi, dad!" Edward shouted as he ushered Alice into the room and startled Esme into silence. "Nice to have you back home. Hope it was an easy day. Alice and I are heading out to ... um."

"Insects?" the pixie whispered.

"To catch some bugs for a school project," the mind reader said with a nod. "We'll be back in a bit."

"Bye, Daddy. I know you always are, but please be extra patient," Alice remarked as she kissed his cheek before Edward rushed her out the front door.

Without a word, Carlisle looked to his wife for some sort of explanation, but she simply responded to his questioning look with a shrug.

"Our children are poor liars, and so is there mother," he said while wrapping an arm around his mate's waist to guide her into the living room.

"That's hardly a bad quality, Carlisle."

"No it isn't," he admitted softly. "Where are the others?"

"Emmett and Rose are at a poetry reading."

"And that leaves one," the patriarch surmised. "How bad is it?"

Esme's shoulders rose and fell with a silent sigh.

"I don't really know. He didn't want to talk about it until you came home. All I know is there was some sort of fight at school that he took part in."

Carlisle groaned as he worried the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

"Let's not jump to conclusions. It might not be all that terrible."

"Our children have voluntarily abandoned the house to partake of poetry and bugs. That leads me to believe we are talking somewhere on the catastrophic scale of disasters."

"Carlisle, this is Jasper we're talking about. It just can't be that bad. He's a good, smart, responsible boy. Whatever happened, I'm sure it wasn't fully his fault."

"Your children's reactions would disagree, but I hope you're right. I really hoped for Jasper to be more integrated in the family before any sort of real trouble found him. I don't like the idea of having to discipline him at this stage. The boy is already so skittish around us."

"With good reason, given his history."

"With good reason," Carlisle agreed softly with an inward sigh. He had worked hard to make the empathic youth feel comfortable in their family, but Jasper always kept a safe distance. He was extremely polite and well mannered which had lulled the patriarch into believing he would never be placed in this position. Now that it loomed ahead, Carlisle wasn't sure how to approach it.

Enforcing the consequences of breaking the rules was never easy for the soft hearted physician, and each of his fledglings had brought their own challenges which he had to overcome. Edward's sensitivity had been his first challenge. Carlisle had mucked that up, but eventually he figured out how best to handle his first born, and they managed to survive that rocky start.

His mate's indiscretions as a newborn were blessedly few. With her history of abuse, the physician constantly worried about touching on some deeply embedded emotional scarring that would spark issues. When she was first adjusting, a stern voice was enough to cause her to tremble, but with gently encouragement over time, Esme had finally over come her fears.

Rosalie. Over indulged with material things while being emotionally abandoned by her parents. She had been used and abused from the moment of her birth, until her untimely death. This had caused her to form a protective shield built of harsh words and aloofness to keep others at bay, but Carlisle had seen through her hard shell. It would have been easy to use too much force with his kitten, but he had learned to control his temper when met with her bullishness.

By the time Emmett came along, Carlisle imagined himself some sort of pro at rearing teenage vampires, but the size and strength of this boy had concerned him. Happily, the patriarch quickly discovered that even though young Mr. McCarty had been a hell raiser, he proved to be a gentle giant when it came to his family. While he was the most prone to cause trouble, these instances were rarely malicious, and he yielded readily to Carlisle's authority.

Each had come with their challenges, but none quite prepared him for his latest additions.

Alice's visons seemed to keep her out of trouble, which he was thankful for. With her background a totally mystery, Carlisle felt at a complete loss should he be required to correct her. While he felt sure that time would eventually come, he prayed to be spared it a good while longer. The pixie was a shot of brightness and joy that they all welcomed. He could stand the idea of having to dim her light in anyway.

Then there was Jasper. Quite the opposite of his mate. He was prone to isolation and broodiness. He had been created to be a warrior and had survived by becoming harder and colder than those who opposed him. His battle scarred body spoke volumes. The youth had suffered unimaginable pain and inflicted the same and worse on his enemies. Jasper had been treated with brutality since his birth into this world. His creator had teased him with promised of love, but only used him as a means to an end. The fact that the boy was still capable of forming bonds of loyalty and love was a true testament to his character.

Trust was hard for Jasper to give, and Carlisle was still struggling to earn it. He couldn't help but notice how the soldier kept a close eye on him whenever they were in the same room. The patriarch felt like Jasper was just waiting for him to 'show his real colors' and become the violent dictator he expected. If for no other reason, this fact only made even the notion of having to physically discipline the soldier seem ludicrous.

"I'm sure he had a good reason for breaking the rules," Esme said, dragging him back to the present.

The elder raised a brow and shook his head.

"For fighting, Esme? I can't imagine there will ever be a good reason. Unless Jasper or Alice were in some sort of immediate danger, a rather unlikely situation, I don't believe a good excuse exists."

Carlisle ranked his hand through his hair as he tried to shake off the disappointment and dread that had already begun to lay heavily upon him. He would have to make sure to suppress these feelings to prevent upsetting the boy any more than necessary.

"One thing is for sure. Standing here and speculating isn't getting us anywhere. All we're doing is putting off the inevitable," he said as he released a held breath. "Let's go have a chat with our rebel and find out exactly where we stand."

The physician had taken a single step towards the hall when his wife's hand closed gently on his arm.

"Please try to be patient with him, Carlisle. He's already suffered so much."

The blond smiled softly as he placed his hand on top of his mate's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I plan to be, A Mhuirnín. I always try my best. The last thing I wish to do is to feed Jasper's anxiety at being part of our family, but I have to be fair. I can't allow him to get away with misbehavior that would earn punishment for the rest."

"I know, but he's just..." Esme stopped and heaved a sigh.

"Your newest baby boy," Carlisle said with a mild chuckle as he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I understand, sweetheart. I don't want to push him away either. I promise to be a patient as I can. If I could, I'd be gentle as well, but I'm not sure that's possible."

"I know. I'm just overreacting, but I can't help it."

"Of course you can't, a Ghrá mo Chroi. You're his mother, and you will always protect him," the elder replied as he caressed his mate's cheek. "While it puts us at odds on occasion, I would never want you to change in anyway."

"Good, Carlisle, because I'm afraid you're stuck with me just as I am."

"And I thank God everyday for it."

Claiming her lips, he kissed her deeply, allowing their shared passion to eclipse all the negative emotions troubling his soul, and enjoyed a last moment of peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Jasper paced by the window for the hundredth time. Alice's anxiousness still had a hold of him, and try as he might to shake it, it wouldn't let go. At least it had to be her residual anxiety he was feeling, because nothing else could account for his jitteriness. He was jumpier than a coon hound on his first hunt, and why? Because of Carlisle?

The soldier laughed even as he wrung his hands impatiently. The doctor didn't maim or kill disobedient subordinates. He seemed to be a fair man, even a bit too soft at times. There certainly wasn't anything to fear from him as far as Jasper could tell.

The first and only time the Major had witnessed Emmett telling their coven leader off, he had expected the bullish boy to lose his tongue. It was the least any leader would have done. Anyone who had the nerve to even disagree with Maria would have been rendered mute and counted themselves lucky. Emmett had been far from mute that night.

Much to Jasper's surprise, the boy's disrespect had been met with a palm to his hindquarters that sent him howling and apologizing at the top of his lungs. At the time, the soldier thought the rudimentary form of punishment was laughable. It certainly didn't merit the performance this fledging displayed. Jasper chalked it up to ridiculous, but a few months down the road, the southerner had a slight change of mind.

One night, a stupid argument between him and Edward ended with some broken furniture and busted tails. Even though he was loathed to admit it, that spanking had hurt more than the empath expected. While it was nothing compared to a torn off limb, the vicious sting made a lasting impression. Much to his surprise, he had even found sitting rather uncomfortable for the rest of the night. From that point on, the warrior avoided fighting with his coven mates at all cost, so reluctantly he had to admit that the doctor's method had some merit.

The Major stared at his reflection in the window and bowed his head as he sighed.

He was up shit creek, but the coven leader's discipline still wasn't horrible enough to account for his current case of nerves. Yeah, he screwed up. Yeah, he knew his hide stood an above average chance of being tanned, but he was a grown man. He had survived far worse than Carlisle's ass whipping.

Jasper subconsciously tugged this sweatshirt sleeves down to conceal the scars that littered his arms.

He had gone into battle after battle never knowing if he would survive, yet not once had he felt like he did now. What in the hell was wrong with him?

"Maybe it's because ya finally got somethin' ta live fer, dumbass," he said to the reflection in the glass. "That'd be why ya scared, but ya need ta snap outta it. It's still jest the doc that ya facin'. Ya know he ain't gonna kill ya. It's jest a lickin'. Git your shit together, Whitlock. How's he supposed to respect ya if you're shaking like a leaf in a wind storm over something so juvenile? Hell, Alice would be braver and yer meant ta be her protector."

The southerner slapped the heel of his hand against his reflection in disgust, then watched as a crack spider-webbed across the pane. A feeling of abject horror coursed through his system as he traced a line in the pattern with his finger. As if he wasn't in enough trouble already. The leader's mate didn't take kindly to having her home destroyed, and whatever upset her was sure to enrage the doctor.

With a sigh, he rested his forehead against the cracked glass and considered finishing the job. It would be simple to go through the window and disappear, but he knew he could never leave Alice. His life was meaningless without her. Besides, running away was cowardly. He may be many things, but a coward was never one of them, and he wasn't about to add to his failings now.

A knock on the door startled the youth. Turning his back on the broken window, Jasper took a deep breath and put on his most neutral expression. Leaning back on the sill, he crossed his arms and quickly collected himself. Maybe he didn't feel calm, but he damn well was going to look it.

"Come in."

As he opened the door, Carlisle was nearly overwhelmed by the tension in the room. If he hadn't already been concerned for his boy, he certainly was now. Jasper usually went out of his way to mask his emotions from others, so this foreboding was remarkably unsettling.

"Are you okay, son?"

"As well as can be expected. Thank you, sir."

The elder noticed the halo of cracked glass radiating out from behind the youth.

"Had some trouble with the window?"

"I..." It was harder to maintain eye contact with his coven leader than Jasper remembered. Lowering his gaze, he shook his head. "I'll tend to it in a spell."

"Don't worry about it. Just be more careful next time," Carlisle said with a light smile.

"Honey, do you need to hunt before we sit down and talk things through?" Esme offered.

"No, ma'am. I hunted a couple of nights ago. I ain't thirsty."

"It might help you unwind," she tried again.

"I don't need ta unwind. I need ta be done with this," he stated in a clipped tone as his anxiety began to heighten.

"Fair enough," Carlisle replied as he ushered his mate to have a seat on their son's bed while firmly closing the door. Jasper wasn't prone to flight, but given the broken window and the current unease of the room, the patriarch felt that a little insurance was warranted. While a closed door wouldn't stop the soldier, it might be just enough to discourage any foolishness on the boy's part.

"Please take a seat, Jasper."

"I prefer to stand, sir."

The physician easily registered the rigidness of the youth's body and his rapid, shallow breathing. Jasper looked as if he could explode at any moment, and Carlisle knew that he needed to take and maintain control quickly if he was to have any hope of a peaceful outcome.

"I really would rather have you relax a bit. Sit with Esme. I promise she won't bite."

Even though his words were casual, there was no mistaking the tone of command in the elder's request.

"Major, I need you to breathe for me. It will help you feel better."

The boy hadn't noticed the cessation of his breath, and was more than a little surprised to be called out on it. Clearing his throat, he nodded and inhaled. The breath was forced and stuttering, but he had to admit that it did help.

"Emmett would tell me ta take advantage of sittin' while I still possess the ability."

Carlisle smirked while Jasper settled on the edge of the mattress near Esme.

"Emmett is the voice of vast experience. He can offer sage advice when it relates to matters like this. You would be wise to take advantage of the wisdom he has to offer."

"Yes, sir."

Pulling out the straight back chair from Jasper's desk, Carlisle placed it in front of the lad at a comfortable distance and took a seat. Even though he tried to give the solider some extra space, much to the elder's surprise, the normally rock steady youth began to fidget under his scrutiny. While the cause of the fight was still a mystery, Jasper's anxiety led Carlisle to believe that he already knew who the instigator was.

"It appears that you had a more eventful day that usual."

"You could say that."

"Care to enlighten us?"

Jasper glanced down at his hands and worried his wedding band. He hated taking it off to assume the teenage role the coven leader had assigned, but at least he was able to wear it on a chain around his neck. That wasn't nearly as satisfying, but the boy helped ease the pain the loss of it caused by reminding himself that on the chain it lay closer to his heart.

He was nothing without Alice. She breathed life into him again when he thought all goodness in the world had been lost. He wouldn't survive without her, and wanted the world to know they were a couple. Were that possible, he may not have had to go through what he did today. If they were allowed to claim their rightful status as husband and wife, that cretin would have known his Alice was off limits and there would have been no need to fight.

It was almost as if the doctor had set him up to fail. He knew how strong the bond between mates was, and yet he forced them to pretend to be siblings. It was unnatural. It caused Jasper no end of suffering, and it was all his coven leader's fault.

"Jasper? Son, I'm waiting."

The elder vampire's voice pulled him from his dark thoughts and dumped him back in the wretched present. Swallowing hard, the Major glanced up to meet the doctor's soft gaze.

"I got into a scuffle. Now I'll be needin' you or your missus to accompany me tomorrow morning if you still plan on having me attend school."

"Of course we want you to attend. It's better for you to socialize than to stay cooped up in the house all the time. Besides, we don't want a truant officer thinking we're irresponsible parents," Carlisle said with a light grin, but Jasper found no humor in the man's words.

"Isolation would be better. I shouldn't be around humans. You want me to act like them, but I'm nothing like them. You want me to befriend them. They're little more than a source of nourishment to me. I'll never fit in like the others. It's impossible."

"That's not true, Jasper. It just takes time to adjust, and you're coming along just fine. I've seen you open up to a few of my colleagues. Martin Wells enjoys discussing history with you, and you should see how you light up when Rebecca pays you a compliment. You enjoy interacting with them. You thrive in their company. This little set back has caused you to doubt yourself, but there is nothing you can't do once you put your mind to it."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Dr. Cullen."

"Honey," Esme called gently while placing a hand on her son's knee. "Was anybody hurt?"

"The kid who caused the trouble ended up with a split lip."

Carlisle sat up a little straighter.

"How did you manage with the blood?"

Jasper's breath caught for a moment before he slowly exhaled.

"My throat was on fire, but I managed alright. I was more interested in ripping his head off than draining him dry."

"Why was that?" the patriarch inquired.

The southerner lowered his head and raked a hand through his unruly wheaten locks before he responded with a shrug.

"There must have been a reason."

"I just don't like him. Can't that be reason enough?"

"No, Jasper. You're not inclined to attack unprovoked. Now, please answer the question."

When the youth remained silent, Carlisle withheld a sigh and tried again.

"Who threw the first punch?"

"That would be me."

"For no reason?"

"Look, Doc," Jasper said as he raised his head and stared boldly into the older man's eyes. "I broke your rules. I get it. Can we just cut to the chase? I know how you keep order in your ranks. As ridiculous as I find it, I know I'm getting a lickin' so let's be done with it."

"Jasper, I suggest you rein in that sass before you make this even worse than it already is."

"Carlisle..."

"No, Esme." He held a hand up to silence his mate's budding protest. "Our boy is right. Fighting is definitely a punishable offense. Fighting with a human, even more so. That's why I want to know... No. That's why I need to know how this came about. It's clear that important facts are being withheld and I would like to know why."

"Surely it was simply some sort of accident," Esme tried.

"The young boy in question accidentally split his lip open on Jasper's fist?"

"Then a misunderstanding that went a bit too far. You know how teens can be. It doesn't take much to set them off at times. Jasper may not have really caused the fight. The other boy could have been angry or upset about something that happened earlier. Maybe his emotions fed into Jasper's ability and caused him to become angry without a cause of his own. Things may have escalated from no fault of our boy."

Carlisle contemplated his wife's theory and nodded.

"Teenagers do have very strong emotional states that they aren't properly prepared to handle," Esme continued. "They're stuck in a sea of uncertainty as they transition from carefree child to responsible adult. It's a scary time for a lot of them, darling, and our gifted soldier is still learning to endure those emotions in a group setting. It can't be easy for him. Don't you think a little understanding is what's needed the most?"

"I do. That's why I haven't accepted his lack of reason for this encounter, but..;" Carlisle's attention swiftly switched from his mate back onto his son to address the boy directly. "If he continues to refuse to meet me halfway, he'll leave me with no option but to apply a dose of encouragement where it will do the most good."

Jasper held the coven leader's unwavering gaze for a few tense seconds before letting his head drop.

"I want to help you, Major, but you have to let me in. I need the whole story. Please, son."

"Regardless of cause, I'm the one at fault," the youth finally muttered in a defeated whisper. "It's my inability to control myself that caused what happened today."

When he looked back up at his leader, Jasper's eyes were onyx with stress.

"He didn't _do_ anything. It was what he felt that enraged me. I knew it was wrong, but so was he. He shouldn't have those feelings about my wife."

Esme gave her son's knee a squeeze of support, but he didn't appear to notice. The soldier's eyes were locked on his benefactor as he awaited judgment.

"Did he make an inappropriate comment towards Alice?" Carlisle inquired.

"No, sir. There was lust in his eyes, and Edward heard his thoughts."

Leaning back and loosely crossing his arms, the patriarch took a measured calming breath.

"Edward felt the need to share this person's thoughts with you?"

"Not until we were home. He didn't have anything to do with the fight. He just wanted me to know that he heard what I felt, but he handled himself better. He handled it the way I should have, but ... Y'all don't understand, Doctor Cullen. I **know** that if that asshole had the opportunity, he would have cornered Alice and tried..." Jasper's jaw tightened as a scowl darkened his fair features giving him a feral appearance. "He doesn't have that right. No one does!"

"I agree with you, son, but there are things that **you** must understand as well. What a young man feels or even thinks, is generally very different from what he will do. There is a great deal of bravado that comes with youth. The effect of hormones and peer pressure are difficult to sort out. It's more likely they were the cause of the emotions you picked up on. When an attractive girl walks by, most healthy young men would be moved to ...want to win her attention."

Carlisle leaned forward in his chair. Resting his elbows on his knees, he templed his fingers as he calmly maintained eye contact with his agitated boy.

"Jasper, I know being in this new environment is difficult. You've done really quite well, and I'm extremely proud of you, but there will always be some points that can be improved upon. That can easily be said for all of us. You felt your mate was being threatened and as such, your actions reflect your need to defend her. That is a reasonable response. The fact that this young man wasn't more seriously injured proves that you were very calculated in your attack, and managed to over ride your instinct to truly harm him. That's excellent, son."

Rising, the elder slowly paced the room in thought as his recalcitrant boy looked on. Finally stopping at the window, he gazed out into the forest beyond their white picket fence.

"Master Whitlock." He spoke in a firm voice without turning away from the relaxing scene outside. "Do you truly understand why this physical altercation was ill advised?"

"It stood to expose us. The blood could have set me, or even one of my coven mates off. In a frenzy, we're damn near impossible to stop."

"Anything else?" Carlisle prodded.

"I could have killed the little jerk. It would have been easy to snap his neck and walk away."

"Without provocation as far as anyone would have known." The patriarch turned and cocked a hip against the still as he folding his arms. "You can never allow yourself to openly respond to the emotions of humans. That's as dangerous as Edward responding to their thoughts. It's unsettling to those of us who know you and what you're capable of. The effect on the human psyche is far worse."

Jasper swallowed hard and gave a sharp nod.

"I know, sir," he admitted. "Edward already spoke to me about it. It'll be a struggle, but I'll try harder."

Carlisle nodded.

"I can't ask for anything more."

"Carlisle," Esme spoke up. "Jasper has never caused us any trouble before. This is an isolated incident. I think he's learned his lesson, and we won't have this problem again."

"Hmm." The elder worried his bottom lip between his teeth for a few moments before coming to a decision.

"Jasper, if placed in the position where you feel someone has taken an interest in Alice, will you be able to walk away without incident?"

The soldier dropped his gaze to the scuffed toes of his well-worn boots. After some reflection he slowly shook his head.

"I don't know." When he looked back at his leader, his eyes were a shade lighter, but still clearly showing concern and confusion. "I'll try, but that's a promise I wouldn't be comfortable making. I don't want to lie to you, and when it comes to Alice..." The youth paused and cleared his throat. "I just don't know for certain."

"Thank you for your honesty." Carlisle's tone carried a note of praise, but he sighed inwardly before inquiring. "Do you believe you would benefit from a bit of a deterrent? Would that help you make the proper decision in the future?"

"Carlisle."

He raised a brow at his wife's interruption, and was repaid by a stony glare through narrowed eyes.

"Let the boy answer, Esme." His tone was a little sharper than intended. The patriarch knew he would be paying for that later in the night.

"Maybe, sir, but I don't see how a spanking serves as an effective deterrent. You've done whipped me before and..." Jasper shrugged.

"No, son. I have not."

"Sure you did. That night I put Edward through the wall."

"Jasper, I assure you, I haven't felt the need to seriously correct you. A few minor warning swats meant solely to get your attention, sure, but nothing close to punishment."

"That's all good and well, Dr. Cullen, but after the pain I've endured in the army, it would take a whole lot more than a lickin' to discourage me."

"Is that a challenge, young man?"

"No, sah. Jest a fact."

"I see. Jasper, please stand up," the patriarch ordered.

"Don't, Carlisle. He doesn't understand."

"Esme, if you wish to leave the room..."

"I'm staying with my baby."

"I ain't no damn baby," Jasper groused while getting to his feet.

"I didn't mean it like that, sweetheart," the matriarch explained as she jumped off the bed to defend her cub. Instead she found herself quickly caught in her lover's embrace.

"Esme, trust me."

The fiery brunette began to twist out of her mate's hold, but stopped when she caught a soft glimmer in his pale amber eyes. He wasn't angry. He wasn't even worried. He was up to something.

"Esme Anne, unless you wish to be next, I suggest you take a seat over there, be quiet, and let me enlighten our son."

"You wouldn't do that," Jasper said, shock noticeable in his speech.

Carlisle glanced over his shoulder at the stunned expression on the Major's face and did his best to hide his amusement.

"Oh, yes he would. He's done so on several occasions," Esme verified with a tinge of embarrassment in her voice. "But only when I've deserved it. As much as I hate admitting it, Carlisle is very fair when it comes to enforcing the rules."

"And yet you'll argue me down every time I have to address an issue with the children, knowing full well I would never raise a hand to them that wasn't deserved," the patriarch remarked as he turned back to his wife. Though his tone was serious, his eyes were soft and full of love as he stared at his soulmate.

"No, I guess you wouldn't," Esme begrudgingly admitted.

"Then you agree Jasper earned this."

The pleading look in Esme's eyes nearly caused Carlisle to break, but he shook his head.

"You agree that the Major broke the rules?"

"Yes."

"Then he reaps the consequences the same as anybody else."

"Would Alice?" Jasper suddenly interrupted. "I mean... In the unlikelihood that she ... You would...?"

Carlisle inhaled deeply then slowly exhaled.

"Yes, Jasper. No one is exempt."

"I don't accept that," the youth stated as he pulled himself to his full height and locked eyes with his leader. "No one hurts Alice."

"I would never want to, and hopefully I never will be put in that situation, but it is possible, Jasper, and that's something you're going to have to come to terms with. Emmett is uncomfortable when I've had to correct Rosalie, so he leaves the house. I ask everyone to leave to give my miscreant and me some privacy, but when it comes to mates, there's more to it. The separation helps them control their protectiveness. I understand how difficult it is to endure your mate's pain. It's much harder than enduring your own. It's best to leave the area until summoned back once everything is over."

"I won't ever leave Alice, and you'll have to think of something else because you'll never lay a hand on her." Jasper's voice was backed by the low rumble of a warning growl.

Carlisle's eyes narrowed in response to the threat, but before he could speak, Esme stepped between them.

"Jasper, you will show Carlisle respect. You're in enough trouble already, young man. Don't go looking for more."

Jasper blinked in confusion before submissively bowing his head to the woman's reprimand.

"My apologies, ma'am."

"It's Carlisle you should be apologizing to."

Jasper raised his eyes to the little spitfire for several seconds before nervously glancing at his coven leader.

"Sir, I didn't mean..."

"You did." Carlisle cut him off. "But it's okay this one time. We're still adjusting to each other, and I don't have your full trust. Hopefully, one day that will change, but for now know that I would never harm Alice. I can't say I will never punish her, but her gift tends to guide her away from trouble, so I doubt any of this will be much of an issue."

Jasper returned this focus to the floorboards and wondered how he had managed to survive so long with Maria. By rights he could be retrieving his jaw from the floor. He would have never dreamed of threatening his old coven leader. She wouldn't have stood for it.

It appeared the doctor's mild temper brought out the worst in him. The soldier was a strong beta and needed a more powerful alpha than this. He was used to following commands, not responding to request. How did a bleeding heart ever become the head of a coven?

Out of the corner of his eye, he watched the doctor kiss his mate before sending her scurrying towards the chair in the corner with a slap on the backside. The matriarch had some choice words for their leader, but giggled when he scolded her for her cheekiness. As close as he had been to Maria, would he have brushed off her chiding with that much ease. Never. Yet, he hadn't though twice before being disrespectful a few minutes ago. Did he truly have no respect for his man?

"Front and center, Major."

Jasper's head snapped up at the tone of command even as he wondered when the elder had claimed a spot on the bed. After a moment's hesitation, the youth quickly moved to stand before his leader as he drew himself to attention.

"Jasper, your actions today at school merit punishment. Do you agree with this assessment?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please, unfasten your trousers," Carlisle said in a brisk tone.

"What?" The soldier took a step back and stared at the patriarch, uncomprehendingly.

"You've very clearly stated that you were well aware of the disciplinary practices used within this family. You also know that many transgressions are dealt with by the use of corporal punishment. That is the case here, and it requires the rule breaker to lover his slacks and go across my knee with minimal struggle. I can take your pants down myself and wrestle you over my lap, but being forced to do so will place your backside in even greater peril."

"Doctor Cullen, you can't be serious. Look, you can beat me all you want, but why bare and over your knee like some snot nosed kid?"

"I'm not interested in beating anyone, Jasper. I merely wish to instill a bit of discipline in you with the hope that it will make it easier for you to adhere to the rules of your family in the future."

"But..."

"I have no wish to humiliate you. I didn't say you would be spanked bare." Carlisle suddenly stopped as a thought struck him. "Do you wear undergarments?"

"Of course I do...usually."

"I see." The patriarch bit back a smile as he raked a hand through his hair. "Jasper, when you know there is a possibility of this type of discussion between us, might I suggest you dress in a manner that protects your modesty?"

The soldier fidgeted as he contemplated his predicament. Never in his wildest dreams... A child's punishment was bad enough, but he could faintly recall a similar practice being used to keep order when he was in the Calvary. It was often a brutal beating delivered to the back and buttocks, but the latter had always been clad. His memory was far from good, but as a Major, he seemed to recall ordering a flogging a time or two. The process was carried out in front of the company to humiliate the offender as well as serve as a lesson to the rest of the enlisted men, but there had never been a reason to up the ante and embarrass a soldier more by baring his ass before God and all.

"Carlisle, I can leave," Esme kindly offered in an attempt to save her son some grief.

"You're fine where you are." The doctor said, before softly calling the boy's name. Once he had Jasper's full attention, he sighed.

"It's best to have my miscreant in the proper frame of mind, son. That's why the pants get lowered. You would be amazed at how quickly one becomes truly penitent as soon as their slacks drop to their knees."

Carlisle held his breath for a moment, then slowly exhaled as he came to a decision.

"I can still make a solid impression through a number of layers of clothing. Come, Jasper. Let's get the regrettable business out of the way," he said as he patted his thigh.

"Doc..." The soldier shook his head.

"There are no other options."

Jasper swallowed hard as he choked on his pride.

"Son, you've mistakenly thought that you've been spanked by me. I'm about to teach you the difference."

He patted his lap again, and when the youth still didn't comply, the elder grabbed his wrist and tugged gently, all the while preparing for a fight. Much to his surprise, once in hand, the Major all but collapsed over his lap with ease.

"Very good, Jasper. The easier you make this on me, the easier I can make it for you."

Carlisle shifted the boy slightly forward and wrapped an arm securely around his waist. Pulling Jasper firmly against his hip, the patriarch rested his free hand on the back of the Major's thigh and cleared his throat.

"How do you feel, son?"

"Silly."

"So it's safe to say you're unhappy at this moment?"

"Yes, sir. This is stupid. I feel like a damn infant."

"You wouldn't care to make this a regular reoccurring event?"

"Oh, God, NO."

Carlisle smiled.

"You're already learning, Major Whitlock. Now let me put that earlier question to you again. If you find yourself in the same situation as you did today, will you take Alice and walk away or will you engage the individual who upsets you?"

Jasper fell completely still and silent. Even his breath ceased to flow as he contemplated the question. The stale air trapped in his lungs was suddenly expelled in a drawn out sigh.

"I don't know."

"Really, son? Even knowing that another fight will place you right back in this same silly position that makes you feel like a child, you're still not sure of the correct response?"

"I know what I should do. I don't know that I'll do it. Until it happens, I jest can't be sure, sir."

"Does that mean that you do need further encouragement?"

Jasper groaned. He was actually going to make him ask for it?

Images flashed through his mind. A large man hauling him out to a barn by the scruff of his neck. An old milk can used as a stool. His hand shaking as he cut a switch from an ancient tree. Tears.

He didn't want this. He shouldn't 'need' it, as the doctor suggested, and yet...

Burying his head against the blanket, the southerner muttered, "I guess so."

"What was that, Major? I didn't quite hear you."

"Yes, sir," he said more clearly. "Further encouragement would be prudent. You might as well take a strip out of my hide so I'll remember why I should be walkin' away."

Carlisle looked to his wife and smiled softly while shaking his head.

Esme watched some of the tension drain from her mate's body as her son's body language became more compliant.

It had all been a test of the boy's willingness to submit himself to her mate's authority. While the start was a bit rocky, Jasper had done well. For all his aloofness, he knew that he did have a place in their family, and he trusted Carlisle enough to accept his rules that governed them. This had been a huge step for the warrior, but the outcome could not have been any better.

The matriarch returned her mate's smile and sighed with relief.

"I don't think so, Jasper. Not today," Carlisle quietly told him as he patted the soldier's thigh.

The youth's head came up and he glanced over his shoulder.

"I've done wrong. I deserve to be thrashed."

"You do indeed," the patriarch agreed. "But for now I will be content knowing that you see the error in your ways."

Jasper's brow knitted as he tried to unravel the man's twisted logic. He broke the rules. He broke a rule that could have jeopardize the safety of the entire coven. Something like that deserved the harshest of punishments, and both Edward and Alice said that's what he would be getting. So how could this be?

He began to push himself up and off the doctor's lap when a restraining hand firmly pressed him back down.

"We're not done yet. I'll let you know when you can rise."

"But you said..."

"I said you aren't being spanked for defending your mate."

"Oh," the boy responded as he laid his head upon the bed again.

Carlisle felt a rush of sadness that evaporated just as quickly as it appeared. With a light touch, the elder rubbed the youth's back to help relax him.

"I know how much Alice means to you, so I understand what a hardship posing as a regular teen can be. I don't want to see you suffer, Jasper, but there are things that we must do if we wish to stay in one place for any length of time. Some of them are a bit unpleasant, but the rules aren't arbitrary. Trial and error have shown us what works and what doesn't, and currently, this is our best option."

"I understand that, sir, but it doesn't mean that I have to like it."

"No you don't, but you have to abide by it."

"I'll try harder."

"Jasper, you need to know that there are few second chances given when an individual's actions stand to effect the group negatively. Should this behavior of yours become a pattern, I'll have no alternative but to take action, which will be extremely unpleasant for both of us. That being said, I have complete confidence in your strength of conviction. Having said that you will try to restrain yourself, I have no reason to believe that we'll be revisiting this topic again."

"I pray you're right, sir, because I really don't want to share this dance with you."

"You should be fine. I also believe you've been completely honest with me. That's commendable, Major. I gave you the opportunity to offer up an empty promise that could have saved your rear. I'm not sure your siblings would have let that opportunity pass them by, but you held firm to the truth."

Jasper felt the arm around his waist loosen.

"Your honesty and your acceptance of being corrected have saved you today. I don't believe a physical reprimand is necessary at this time, but see to it that you work on only responding to actual threats instead of perceived ones."

"I will, sir. I promise."

"Alright, Jasper. On your feet."

Righting himself was slightly disorienting to the soldier, but with the patriarch's assistance, his feet soon returned to solid ground. While Jasper busied himself with tugging his clothing back in place, Carlisle stood and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I would like a few more moments of your time. Please have a seat."

Once the southerner was seated, Esme wasted no time in going to him. Even though she had witnessed the entire exchange and knew no harm had befallen the boy, she still felt the need to offer comfort. While the youth took her mothering in stride, Carlisle could see him becoming annoyed and moved to intervene.

"Esme, come here and let that child breathe."

"Are you really okay, baby?" she asked while completely ignoring her mate.

"Yes, ma'am. Not a hair out of place," he added as she brushed his unruly locks out of his eyes.

After another moment of fussing, she kissed his cheek and finally returned to her husband's side, missing the eye roll exchanged between the blonds.

Carlisle shook his head as he wrapped his arms around Esme and pulled her close.

"What?" she questioned while gazing up into his soft golden eyes.

"It's called punishment, mo shíorghrá. The child is meant to suffer a little. Keep this up and you'll be taking their chastisement for them."

"It's my job. I'm his mother."

"And no one in the world could ever doubt that," he answered with a smirk.

Esme grumbled under her breath, but a kiss from her lover soon quieted her.

Back in the reasonably good graces of his wife, the patriarch was able to turn his attention back to the boy.

"Jasper, just because you weren't spanked today, doesn't mean you won't be punished. You landed in trouble at school which, by default, generally means punishment at home since you are exempt there. Should the school fault you unjustly, that rule is waved, but that isn't the case this time."

An authoritative tone returned to Carlisle's voice.

"You instigated a fight. This is unacceptable behavior at home or in public. It would be unfair to your siblings for me to allow this infraction to go entirely uncorrected, so I think..." Carlisle hugged Esme a little closer and glanced down to catch her eye. "Two?"

She shook her head before clearly stating, "One."

"It involved a human," he reminded her.

The matriarch sighed before conceding. "Alright. Two."

Shifting his glance back to the youth, Carlisle nodded.

"You will be restricted to the house for two weeks. If you're not at school or hunting, you are to be here helping with chores or staying in your room. There will be no television, but I'll allow the radio. Do you have any questions?"

"No, sir."

"Anything else you wish to say on your behalf before this matter is closed?"

"No, sah."

"Then we'll leave you to think things over until Edward and Alice return. I'm sure she'll be very anxious to show you the bugs she collected."

"Bugs?" Jasper said while confusion colored his features.

Carlisle chuckled as he clapped the Major on the shoulder.

"If you have any concerns or simply need to talk, I'm always available. Otherwise, no more ever needs to be said about this incident. Esme and I will take you to school in the morning and get you signed back in."

"Yesh, sah. Tomorrow," the soldier answered in a softened voice before lowering his gaze to his hands as he returned to twirling his wedding band.

"Are you alright, Jasper? You seem bothered by something, sweetheart," Esme inquired.

"It's just been a stressful day, ma'am. I might go on a short hunt when Alice returns. I am starting to feel a little thirsty, and that can make me jittery," he explained while focusing on the spinning band of white gold.

The patriarch's eyes darkened as he watched the boy toying with his ring. Something was definitely wrong. He didn't believe he had been unreasonable with the lad, far from it, but Jasper was clearly still very much troubled.

"A chroi, would you mind going to check on Edward and Alice? I think the Major could use the comfort of his mate."

"Of course, darling. And Jasper, if you need anything at all..."

"Thank you, ma'am, but I really am fine."

"Alright, loves, I'll be back before you know it."

Carlisle gave his mate an encouraging smile and kissed her cheek before she quietly slipped out of the room.

Once they were alone, the elder called his son's name. When Jasper gave no indication of having heard him, Carlisle closed the small space between them. Reaching out, he cupped the youth's chin and gently raised his head. To the physician's surprise, the soldier's eyes had reverted to their earlier obsidian state.

"Talk to me, son."

"I don't know what you want me to say," the southerner replied as he pulled away.

"Say whatever is on your mind. I won't be offended, Jasper. Do you think you're being treated unfairly, or with disrespect? What is troubling you?"

"Dr. Cullen, it's nothing. Seriously. Once I've fed I'll be right as rain. Really. You'll see."

The body language spoke of anxiety, not thirst, but it was clear that he didn't feel comfortable voicing his troubles. Carlisle could only hope that his soldier would confide in his wife and find some relief from his worries.

"Alright, Jasper, but if you change your mind, I'm just down the hall."

"I know where to find you."

The patriarch sighed.

"Have a goodnight, son. Morning will come soon enough and then we can put all of this officially behind us and move forward. Once everything is resolved, you'll feel like a new man."

With a pat on the back, the elder exited the room, softly closing the door behind him.

Jasper stared at the door as he listened to the man's retreating footfalls fade.

"Once this is officially settled, you're going to be madder than a bobcat caught in a piss fire," the Major mumbled to himself as he raked both hands through his hair in frustration. "Nice going, Whitlock. You jest had ta screw it up a little bit more, didn't ya? Now wha'cha gonna do?"

* * *

 **AN:** Yep. Carlisle gave him ample opportunity to speak up, but the Major just wouldn't. He's hoping against hope that the incident with Richards will resolve itself and fade away. He really should have listened to Edward.

Thanks for the kind words and wonderful reviews. Special thanks goes out to my fantastic Beta, Splinter. If I knew that all I had to do to get her back was whine in an author's note, I would have done that sooner. :-)


	3. Chapter 3

"Jasper, are you some sort of a masochist or just an idiot with a death wish? What was the last thing I told you?" Edward turned away in disgust, then spun back on his brother. "Tell. Him. About. Richards." Each word was growled singly and emphasized by the thud of the side of the mind reader's hand slamming into his open palm.

"I jest couldn't git it out. I wanted to. I tried to find the right moment, but then he started praising me and ... It was useless, Edward."

"You need to go to his room and tell him right now before this goes any further."

"It's too late," the soldier said as he shook his head. "We'll be leaving in less than twenty minutes. He's busy getting dressed. I can't jest barge in there and ..."

"He'll stop to hear you out. You don't want him walking into that office blind. Trust me."

"Jazzy." Alice stepped between her mate and brother, forcing Jasper to focus on her. "Edward knows Daddy better than anyone. I really think you should do as he says." She brushed the hair out of his eyes and felt him lean into her touch. "He'll probably still be angry, but isn't it better for him to know now from you then to find out later from Mr. Richards?"

"It would have been better if I had the balls to tell him last night, hummingbird. That window of opportunity has slammed shut. What's the difference if he finds out now or in a hour? That's just splitting hairs. My ass is in a sling either way so I might as well prepare myself to ride out the storm when it happens."

"You know what, Jasper," Edward said in a calmer voice. "You're right. Your ass doesn't even belong to you anymore. You've signed it over to Carlisle last night when you didn't open your mouth like you should have. You fucked up, brother. Now hellfire is going to rain down on you. All that's left is to ask yourself if you want that to happen in the privacy of our home, or risk it happening in front of Richards."

Jasper pulled back with eyes wide with shock. "He wouldn't."

"He very well might." The mind reader closed his eyes and gathered his thoughts before continuing. "It's happened to me. I got myself paddled at school. I got tired of the principal's smart ass remarks, so I let him paddle me. Broke the board of education and that bastard's wrist in the process. Carlisle was furious with the principal, but he contained himself well enough while he patched the man up. I might have be alright, at least until I got home, but he caught me being a jackass gloating over the human's stupidity and pain. All it took was one comment from that creep about me being undisciplined and Carlisle set out to prove him wrong."

Edward exhaled as the memory came flooding back.

"That was the first time he used his belt on me. First time he used one at all. It made less noise than his hand cracking against my tail, but the sting was unbelievable. I wasn't even willing to make an attempt at sitting until several days later."

The bronze haired boy grew quiet. When he finally spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper.

"I'm sure you already realize how I feel about being punished with anyone around."

Jasper nodded.

"That was the shortest whipping I've ever gotten, but it had the biggest impact on me. Carlisle wasn't angry, but he doesn't tolerate disrespect, and didn't appreciate me finding humor in the human's suffering."

"And he won't appreciate my rudeness towards Richards," Jasper deduced.

"That's just the tip of the iceberg. He's not going to be pleased with anything that went on in that office yesterday." The mind reader sank his hands deeply in his pockets and slumped against the desk. "Look. I can't make you do anything, but I'm telling you, if it was me, I would go talk to him now. Tell him what happened. Explain that you wanted to tell him before, but it slipped your mind last night because you were still concerned about Alice. I doubt it will help much, but it's worth a shot."

"I won't lie."

"You already have. It's not an active lie, but Carlisle views a lie of omission just as seriously. The sooner you fix that oversight, the better."

"Edward, you make it sound easy, but it's not. I know the fallout is going to suck, and I'll deal with it as it comes. I just don't see how a few minutes sooner or later is going to make a damn bit of difference."

"Have you heard a single word...?"

A knock on the door brought the discussion to a screeching halt.

"Jasper, are you ready, honey?" Esme asked from the other side of the heavy oak door.

"Yes, ma'am. I need a couple more minutes, and I'll be right out."

"Carlisle and I will be waiting in the car."

"I won't keep you waiting long."

As the matriarch's steps faded, Jasper looked to his coven mate.

"It's only too late once you're in Richards' office. Maybe not even then if you apologize for acting like an idiot before he gets the chance to out you. Carlisle will still be put on the spot which won't impress him, but at least he'll have heard it from you. Admitting to messing up before you have to wins major points in your favor and could just save you a lot of embarrassment."

Alice shot her mate a pleading look.

"Listen to Edward. Please. I've seen a couple of outcomes that I really don't like, but you can still change them. You know telling him is the right thing to do. Confession is good for your soul."

Jasper cocked a brow.

"Seriously, hummingbird?" The Major stared lovingly at his wife as he ran his thumb over her lips. He knew that she was trying to protect him, but sometimes you just had to bite the bullet and let the chips fall as they may. "I'll try to tell him in the car, but I'm not making any promises. It really does seem pointless, and besides, maybe I deserve that hellfire. What I did was reckless. It could have put everyone in danger. If the Doc's fury is righteous, then what right do I have to try to deflect it? I've already chickened out in telling him. Maybe I need to face his wrath so I can regain a little of my dignity."

"I don't think I can stand to see you hurting," the seer sadly admitted, but her mate only grinned as he leaned over and kissed her.

"It wouldn't be for long, pumpkin. I heal quick, and you forget, it's still just a lickin."

* * *

Sitting on the backseat, listening to the news on the radio, Jasper thought about what lay ahead. Would his coven leader exact retribution from his hide on the spot and in front of witnesses? It seemed unlike Carlisle to air his dirty laundry like that, but Edward's experience proved otherwise. Did he deserve anything less? He really had outdone himself, but his pride had been badly bruised by the human. Jasper had acted on instinct. Stupid for sure, but he hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

He still hadn't really thought much about it until sometime in the dead of night. It seemed that whenever the house quieted down, his mind would begin to ramble, and last night he hadn't enjoyed the journey. It was easy to see why he was wrong. He considered going to the doctor with the details, but by that time the coven leader was behind closed doors with his mate, and Jasper respected the mated pair's time together too much to disturb it with his foolishness.

So what if he ended up taking a beating from his superior in public. He would survive, and if that was Carlisle's decree, he would have to accept it or leave. Not having felt a family connection in over a century, or remotely at home as far back as he could remember, the latter option was much less preferred to the first. He still attempted to keep some distance between himself and the Cullens, but they constantly went out of the way in an attempt to make him feel like he belong. It was a strange sensation that he had to admit he enjoyed. With a sigh, he sunk a little more into the soft leather seat. Like he told Alice, he would heal from a lickin even if a public one bruised his pride a little bit more.

"Alice was welcome to ride with us," Carlisle said as he glanced at his son in the rear view mirror. The Major looked...sickly. The doctor chased the idea from his mind. He was probably just uncomfortable being apart from his mate. The elder wish he had considered that possibility before now. Alice's upbeat attitude would have done wonders to ease her husband's stress.

"Thank you, sir, but I needed the time to myself. There were some things that I wanted to think over."

"Sweetheart, there's no need to worry. Everything will be back to normal in no time. We'll talk to your principal, sign the required paperwork, and get you off to your classes before your first one starts. This is nothing that we haven't had to deal with before. Emmett has provided us with plenty of practice," Esme said with a smile as she slipped her hand into her husband's.

"For a while it felt like we were up at the school everyday, and it's happened in every single town we lived in," Carlisle remarked with a shake of his head. "That boy is completely incorrigible at times."

"But he never means any harm. He's just extremely ...exuberant."

"That's one world for it."

"Oh, Carlisle. He's not that bad."

"I'm just grateful that the rest of our family tend to steer clear of trouble. One Emmett is quite enough."

In the mirror, Carlisle noticed his soldier's head droop as his shoulders rose and fell in a silent sigh.

"Son, don't be so hard on yourself. Everyone is entitled to make a mistake now and again, and you are far less prone to do so than the rest of my rambunctious lot. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to say anything that would hurt your feelings."

"You didn't, sir. I just worry that I won't live up to your expectations, and you may find out that I'm more like Emmett than you think."

"That's nonsense, Jasper. Esme was right when she stood up for you and said that you've never caused any trouble. Granted, there have been a few close calls while you were learning to control your thirst around humans, but that's to be expected and truly not an issue. You've argued with Emmett and Edward a time or two. That happens. Compared to the things I've been through with the rest of my family, you are a godsend, and don't believe anyone who says otherwise."

The southerner drew a breath and held it for a moment. The unjustified praise made what lay ahead seem all the worse. This man saw him as something he wasn't, but he would be set straight soon enough. What would the doctor think then? Would he even still want him around once he found out that the Jasper he thought he knew was only a charade of his true self?

Leaning back in the seat, he closed his eyes and exhaled slowly to help keep his nerves in check. That would be much harder to do sitting in the office with his coven leaders while the head of the school outed him as the thoughtless ruffian he truly was.

"Jasper? Did you hear me?"

The southerner's eyes shot open.

"I'm sorry, did you say something?"

"We're here, son," Carlisle repeated while opening his door. "Time to get this show on the road, and set you back on the road to academic greatness."

Jasper sat frozen in his seat and watched the patriarch exit the vehicle and walk around it to open the door for his wife. They had been opened their door to him and his mate when few others would have. _Got a funny way of showing your gratitude, ain't ya?_ The youth swallowed hard as he imagined the man's fury at being played for a fool.

"Major, are you planning on joining us?" the patriarch asked while a light smile tugged at his lips.

"Yes, sir. I was just..." _Get it together, Whitlock. What are you scared of? Afraid he's going to embarrass your ass? Should have thought about that sooner. Now you're just gonna have to deal with it._ _Get a move on. Sooner you face it, the sooner it will be done. Christ, I hope he doesn't toss my worthless ass out. He wouldn't want to lose Alice and her ability, would he? She's a valuable asset. Maybe he'll be willing stomach ya jest to keep her around, but is it fair for you to force that on him?  
_

Grabbing his backpack, the soldier continued his mental assault as he climbed out of the car and joined his elders.

Carlisle and Esme were blissfully unaware of what awaited them, as they chatted chatted while walking Jasper towards him doom. The school had never looked quite as gloomy to the youth as it did this morning. Maybe some of the florescence lights needed to be replaced, the boy considered as he trailed behind his 'parents.'

 _Parents._ Jasper snorted to himself. _They won't be calling you son after they find out the shit you pulled. You'd be smart to be on your guard. It's unlikely that he'll do anything to blow his cover, but once you're out of the public eye he'll reconsider his stand on whipping as a suitable form of 're strong and fast, Whitlock, but he's clever. No doubt he's learned some tricks that you can't counter.  
_

"Hello, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. My wife and I are here to see Mr. Richards so we can have our son reinstated."

"Please have a seat, Dr. Cullen. I'll let Mr. Richards know you're here."

Carlisle led Esme to the leather couch against the wall while Jasper continued to stand by the door.

"Sweetheart," Esme called to her boy in a whisper too faint for human ears. "You're not breathing."

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked around and drew a breath.

"Relax, son. It's never as bad as you think it will be. We'll be through here in no time," Carlisle said in a soft, supportive tone.

"You don't know what I've done."

"Fighting is very naturally frowned upon, but...," Esme began before the expression on the southerner's face stopped her. "Baby?"

"It's not just the fight."

"What happened, Jasper?" This time the patriarch's voice took on a true parental edge that caused the soldier to shudder.

"I... I screwed up, sir. I..." Jasper shook his head as the secretary returned.

"Please come this way. Mr. Richards will see you now."

"Jasper, what do I need to know? Tell me now." The sternness of the man's tone took the soldier by surprise.

"I... I can't, but whatever Richards says... It's the truth."

"Carlisle, let's take this one step at a time," Esme reasoned. "You know the children have a tendency to blow things out of proportion. This added issue could very well be nothing. We need to keep calm and just listen to what this man has to say."

She placed her hand on his forearm and rubbed it lightly to help soothe him.

"Come, Jasper." The coven leader commanded in no uncertain terms. "I'm suddenly quite interested in hearing your principal's account of your transgression."

The trio made their way down the short hall where they were shown into the administrator's office.

A tall, surprisingly young man greeted them with a warm smile.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you." Ted Richards firmly shook Carlisle's hand before directing him towards a set of chairs in front of his desk. "Jasper, if you would like to grab a chair out of reception and bring it in here, we can get started."

Once everyone had claimed a seat, the principal picked up a thin file and flipped through the scant pages.

"Mr. Cullen..."

"Doctor," Carlisle corrected.

"Oh. I beg your pardon. Dr. Cullen, you have signed a form forbidding the school from using corporal punishment as a punitive measure with your children."

"That's correct."

"I assume this is a requirement of the foster care system which likely causes a lack of proper discipline in the home. Through no fault of your own, I assure you."

"Your assumption is incorrect. My children are not strangers to correction when they misbehave. I simply feel that I am the best person too decide for what reasons such measures should be taken. Some schools are too liberal with the use of such chastisement, while others choose to be too lenient. Only I know how to tailor discipline to each of my children's temperaments and needs."

"I can respect that, Dr. Cullen, but Jasper doesn't. As I'm sure you've been made aware, your son got into a row with several other students."

"Several?"

"Three to be precise."

Jasper's head hung low as the man's words washed over him and filled him with dread.

"I was lead to believe there was only one other boy involved."

"I believe that was the case, initially, but, as so often happens, some other boys joined in the fray. Once the fight was broken up and those responsible sent to see me, each boy was given the option of the standard three day suspension or three strokes of the paddle. The other boys chose the paddling, but naturally your son was exempt."

The patriarch nodded. "I would have been quite upset had my wishes been ignored."

"While I stepped out to call in a witness to the paddlings, I can only assume some teasing occurred because upon my return your son was demanding that he be paddled with the rest. When I refused, Jasper had some very...colorful words for me. In his rage he managed to break the paddle and cause the hole you see in the window behind me."

Carlisle looked beyond the man at the desk to the cardboard patch on the window.

"Jasper, do you have anything to say?" the elder asked.

"No, sah," the Texan drawled while keeping his head bowed submissively.

"Dr. Cullen, I understand that caring for foster children comes with unique challenges that not all of us are fully prepared to undertake. The hardships they've faced before entering your care can make it difficult to stifle incidences of poor behavior, but young Jasper ..."

"Excuse me just a moment, Mr. Richards, but am I understanding you correctly? Are you saying that my lack of parenting skills caused Jasper's outburst yesterday?"

"Of course not, but for someone as young to take on the large responsibility of multiple foster children..."

"Sir!" Carlisle raised his voice causing all eyes in the room to turn to him in shock. "I challenge you to go through my children's files and compare how much trouble they cause to the histories of the rest of your student body. On the whole, you will find them polite, studious, and well behaved. Jasper is our newest..."

"Might he be one too many, Dr. Cullen?" the man suggested. "Your children have rarely given us trouble, to be sure. I applaud you for that, but your time and energy can only be stretched so thin. It's admirable that you want to help all these troubled youths, but we have to be realistic when it comes to our abilities. You didn't see the fit of temper this boy exhibited yesterday. I believe it's more than the average person can deal with in an only child situation let alone a group setting. Having your time split between four others..."

Carlisle closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose in aggravation.

"Jasper is not troubled. He's a bright, caring, gifted young man with a heart of gold." Dropping his hand, he pinned the administrator with a hard glare. "Even the best of us stumble from time to time. The logical thing to do in those cases is to help the struggling person back up and guide them to a smoother path, but it appears you favor tossing them to the wind."

"That's not what I meant."

"Well that _is_ how it sounded."

"I'm only expressing my concern for the well being of your family, as well as this boy. He's going to be a drain on your time and resources. There are other placement options for violent..."

"STOP! Don't. Don't assume to know Jasper based off of one incident, and don't try to trivialize the love my wife and I have for him, or the support my children offer each other. Adolescents is a tumultuous time in everyone's life. Emotions tend to run high and very often teens are not prepared to handle them. It's a scary time for many and a point in their lives when they need the most support to find their way through it all and develop into responsible, well adjusted adults."

"Yes, Jasper has had a rough start," Esme spoke up for the first time. "He's faced horrors that you can't even begin to comprehend, but he survived and manages to still be a sweet, tender, loving boy. If you had done your job and not allowed him to be teased over a situation he couldn't control, none of this would have happened. You should have dealt with the boys individually. They had no right to know how each other would be disciplined. Your shortsightedness was the catalyst for Jasper's tantrum. Had you not aimed to humiliate these boys in front of one another, we wouldn't be sitting here today."

"Mrs. Cullen..."

"My wife is correct, Mr. Richards. I don't think expecting my son's privacy to be respected is too much to ask from this esteemed institution."

"Dr. Cullen, when a group is involved in some wrong doing the policy is..."

"Then the policy should be reevaluated and changed. You are working with young adults, and they should be treated as such. You wouldn't wish to be reprimanded in front of your peers, so why would you do that to those under your care? Do you believe yourself better than them?"

"Now wait a minute..."

"No, sir. These are things that _you_ need to think about with regards to the children in _your_ care. You are a major influence in their lives. You should be someone they can respect and admire, but if you treat them with this level of disrespect, how can they feel anything more for you?"

Carlisle stood while motioning for Esme and Jasper to do the same.

"So, a three day suspension is the normal punishment for a child involved in a fight. Then we will return in two days to readmit Jasper. Rest assured, he will be corrected for his tantrum, and I'll see to it that your window is repaired. My son will give you no further trouble, but I expect you to reconsider your policies. If I get wind of any unfairness in your approach to guiding these children, I will voice my concerns to the school board. Good day, sir."

As the trio walked out, Jasper lagged behind his coven leaders with his emotions in turmoil.

They said they loved him, but how could that be? He wasn't one of them. He was an outsider to their clan. The venom that flowed within him wasn't that of the doctor's. There were no natural ties that bound them, but they had defended him even though they had to know that he was the one who was wrong. None of it made any sense.

When they neared the car, the soldier softly spoke up. "Dr. Cullen, I can walk back to the house on my own."

"Get in the car, Jasper."

"Wouldn't you rather have some privacy so you can talk?"

"We'll all sit down together and talk this out at home."

"But, sir..."

"Jasper," the matriarch softly called. "Please, do as Carlisle says. You're in enough trouble, sweetheart. Defiance will only make things that much worse."

"Yes, ma'am," the youth said as he lowered his gaze.

The Major slid into the backseat and closed the door while the doctor brought the engine to life.

"Am I still grounded?" Jasper asked in a whisper.

"Yes, sir. You are," Carlisle answered with great conviction.

"And, I'm going to get ... Well, you know."

The patriarch didn't respond for several seconds, then finally drew a breath.

"Yes, Jasper. As much as I've tried to avoid it, I believe this time a trip across my knee is necessary."

The southerner lowered his head and rubbed at the empty space on his finger where his wedding band should be.

"Glad I'm wearing underwear."

In spite of the tension in the car, Carlisle smiled.

* * *

 **AN:** Well there you have it. Not the smartest move on the Major's part. I'm pretty sure Carlisle was going to be upset regardless, but Jazz did make this harder than it had to be. I rarely have cause to say this, but he really should have listened to Edward. While I personally find that he has questionable taste in mates, at least the mind reader is pretty darn smart in the ways of Carlisle Cullen.

Takes for all the reviews. They are food for the writer's soul. Extra special thanks to Splinter for tackling this sucker and beta-ing it even when I didn't have time to give it a once over. Her eyes bleed so yours don't have to.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

The drive back to the house was quiet with each occupant lost in his or her own thoughts. Esme tried unsuccessfully to think of a way to defend Jasper's actions, but it seemed there was no saving the soldier this time. Carlisle lamented over what loomed ahead of him. His fear of chasing the boy away made him more nervous than he had felt in ages, but Jasper more than earned a good tanning. As much as the elder hated finding himself up against a wall, what was right and fair had to come before his wish for a more amiable outcome. The patriarch favored leniency whenever possible. This time he felt that option slip away as the full story of his boy's hi-jinxs were revealed.

Then there was Jasper. The youth sat in absolute silence as he berated himself and allowed his mind to wander. His stomach felt a little queasy, almost like a bad case of nerves, but he knew he would be alright. Maybe last night's little preview had bothered him a bit more than he cared to admit, even to himself. The idea of being upended like a child didn't sit well with the soldier. Then again, not much involved with his situation did but when you screw up you really don't get to complain about the fallout.

What would Alice think of him after this? How could she view him as her protector after ...

"Doctor Cullen, I was wondering if there was some other punishment you might implement."

"Why is that, Jasper?"

"I jest don't see what ya have in mind as workin' and what I did... Well, sir, it was wrong. I know that. I think I ..." The youth paused for a moment to clear the lump in his throat, before finishing with as much conviction as he could summon. "I think I deserve worse."

"What do you suggest? Banishment? Dismemberment?"

Esme gasped at Carlisle's words.

"Don't worry, mo shíorghrá. I would never..."

"Maybe you should," the boy boldly interrupted. "As an example to the rest."

"Son, the others already know what to expect if they act as you have. I believe everyone, with the exception of Alice, has already stood in your shoes. This may be new to you, lad, but it's not to me. While it's usually Emmett who lands himself into trouble at school, Edward and Rose have had their moments as well. It's rare for them to act uncivil towards those in authority precisely because they know what to expect, and only one of your siblings has ever flaunted my rule against corporal punishment being carried out in school."

Carlisle took a breath to calm himself as Jasper noted the growing agitation in the man even though he kept his voice soft and low.

"You're very lucky this Richards fellow didn't call your bluff."

"It wasn't a bluff."

"Jasper." Esme's tone was oddly sharp as she turned to look at her son. "You are never going to do something like that again. Do you hear me? You could have caused serious injury to that man. Don't you understand that?"

"Yes, ma'am, but he thought like the rest of them. He thought I was a coward. Well I'm not, and I needed ta prove it."

"Allowing someone to harm themselves when you can prevent it isn't a sign of bravery. Instead of raising them to your level, you've lowered yourself to theirs. That isn't something to be proud of."

The matriarch's words cut Jasper deeper than he expected. He hadn't realized how much her approval meant until now. He held her gaze for a few seconds before glancing away.

"You don't get it," he whispered.

"Oh, but I do. You let those other boys dictate your actions. You know why Carlisle and I signed those forms when we enrolled you. It's a matter of safety in protecting our identities. Paddles do break on occasion, but the same is rarely true of the arm that swings them. That's much harder to explain. It raises questions that circulate all too quickly in small towns and open the door to having our other oddities brought into question. We need to blend in, Jasper. For our good as well as for the safety of those around us."

"I know that, but..." The soldier suddenly realized how childish his argument sounded and let it die on his lips as the car smoothly slid into the driveway.

"Jasper, I want you to go in and straight up to your room. Esme and I have some things to discuss before you and I sit down together. I'll call you to my office when I'm ready," Carlisle instructed as he turned the car off and leaned his head back against the rest with a groan.

"Yes, sir."

The boy slumped out of the vehicle and trudged up to the house where he quickly disappeared from view.

"Carlisle, ..."

"I know, love. This isn't where I saw today going. I need to call the hospital and get someone to cover for me. I only planned on taking the morning off, but now..."

"He's still adjusting. He didn't really realize what he was doing or how it could affect us all. This isn't a life he's accustomed to. You have to be patient with him. Show him mercy."

"I understand that our lifestyle is still new to Jasper, but he has to learn to abide by the rules, and this is an extremely important lesson for him to come to terms with.."

"But what if you push him too far? What will we do then?"

Carlisle rubbed his eyes as his wife voiced his greatest fear. Jasper and Alice had only joined his family a few short years ago, but they had quickly claimed a large piece of his heart. The thought of them leaving... The idea that he was responsible for driving them away... That was almost too much for the patriarch to bear.

"We have to trust that Jasper will see that I'm acting in the best interest of our family. He's a bright boy and has known the responsibilities of leadership. He'll understand."

"Carlisle..."

"Esme, Edward brought me down a similar path. I can't treat Jasper differently. That wouldn't be fair, and I feel that I've already made provisions for him that I would never have for anyone else. I can't continue to do that. If the Major is ever to fully assimilate into our family, he needs to be held accountable for his actions and suffer the appropriate consequences."

The matriarch cupped her husband's face gently between her palms and forced him to look her in the eye.

"I can't pretend to be happy with this, but I support you fully. I'm worried about _you_ and Jasper. I don't know what I'd do if he decided to leave us, but I'm more concerned about what he may do to you. What will happen if he turns violent? He's a strong fighter. You know he hasn't survive all that he's been through in that coven by being passive. He doesn't talk about it, Carlisle, but the scars ..."

Carlisle smiled as he took his wife's hands away and held them.

"He won't hurt me, and God willing, he won't leave. He has a strong sense of morals and fine grasp of justice. His pride will be hurt more than his behind, but considering that's what put him in this spot to begin with, I think it's an appropriate response to his behavior."

Esme's brow furrowed.

"You're going to humiliate him?" she asked in a tone heavy with disapproval.

"Not if I can help it, but he must yield to the rules regardless of instances that bruise his ego." The patriarch took a breath and slowly exhaled. "This will be a difficult lesson for Jasper, but I believe in our young Major. He'll be made to understand my reasoning for punishing him, plus he'll have my support during and yours after. We'll get through this like we always have — as a family."

The little brunette's eyes glistened with sadness and worry, but she duly nodded.

"We shouldn't keep him waiting. It will only give him time to get nervous and maybe run," Esme quietly said.

"He won't run. That stubborn southern pride won't let him, but you're right. It's time we finish this."

Leaning over, he brushed a tear off his mate's cheek before softly kissing her lips.

"I'm afraid this is just part of the trials of being a parent, but the joy our family brings makes it all worth it and so much more." He said as he released her and opened his door. "Come, a thaisce. Our son awaits."

 _FUCK!_

Jasper slapped the stack of books off his desk as his anger with himself steadily grew.

 _How could ya be so fuckin' stupid, Whitlock? Now you really only have yourself to blame. You're gonna git yer ass handed to ya by your superior. Hope you're proud. You know yer lucky he didn't snap something important off ya before you got off the campus, and if he had you couldn't complain. You, my friend, acted like a complete ass. YOU put Alice and this coven in danger of discovery because ya couldn't take a little ribbin'. Ya got more to think about then yerself, ya know?_

Franticly the youth raked his hands through his hair as he paced the room like a caged beast. He had to calm himself down. At this moment it seemed ludicrous to even consider containing his emotional turmoil, but he had to find a way to do just that or risk influencing the doc to greater irritation. There was nothing to be gained from getting his leader riled up further. He might act like a pushover, but Jasper knew only too well how hard a vampire's life really was. You didn't reach Carlisle's age by being placid all the time. There was more to this elder than he allowed his fledglings to see. There had to be.

A knock on the door caused Jasper to glance up at it and freeze in his tracks.

Carlisle slowly opened the door and called to the boy. "Jasper, please come with me."

The soldier stood still as a statue and simply stared at the elder, making the patriarch sigh inwardly before slowly stepping into the room.

"Come, son," he coaxed gently. "It will be over quickly. I'm not looking to torture you, or prolong your suffering. We need to address your behavior so we can move beyond this rut in the road."

Jasper took a step backwards toward the window.

"There ain't nothin' right about this. Treatin' me like a child is utterly absurd. You can't do it. I won't accept it. I'm an adult."

"You are indeed, and I need you to continue acting like one. An adult accepts responsibility for his mistakes..."

"I've already accepted responsibility. I owned up to my mistake. I don't need my ass set on fire to drive the point home. I know I messed up. It won't happen again."

Carlisle closed his eyes and drew a breath.

"Jasper, you demanded to be treated like your classmates when punishment was handed down. You were well aware of their fate, and willing to accept it from a stranger. Why is it more difficult to swallow your pride with me?"

"It's not, but that was different."

"How so?"

"It would have been a couple of licks to the seat of my britches while bending over a desk. It sure in the hell wasn't going to be my bare ass on display over anyone's knee for all the world to see. It's... It's humiliating."

"Your backside will not be bared unless you continue to argue with me," Carlisle countered with mild frustration.

The youth's eyes widened and he took another step back.

The patriarch's eyes darkened as the boy drew closer to the opened window.

"Major Whitlock," he commanded very softly. "You are not some panicky child, and will cease to act as such. I should _never_ be required to repeat a directive to any member of this family. You _will_ conduct yourself in a manner befitting the young adult that you are, and accompany me to my office right now. Is that understood?"

Jasper pressed his back firmly against the raised cracked pane as he stared at his leader. It would be easy to run, and the solider knew that he stood an excellent chance of out pacing the elder, but what then? He would have to return eventually. He could never leave Alice, and she was too happy here for him to force her to follow him. Her happiness meant the world to her mate. There was no way he could steal that from her; and certainly not over something as trivial as some well deserved discipline.

Swallowing hard, he steeled his nerve and pushed away from the sill before bowing his head respectfully.

Carlisle breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Jasper. That's very wise. Now come, son. I can't say that this will be pleasant, but I can assure you that you'll be safe. You have nothing to fear from me."

As the southerner approached, Carlisle wrapped a hand behind the youth's neck and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"Look at me, soldier."

Slowly raising his head, Jasper locked onto the doctor's warm amber eyes.

"Humiliation is never my intent. I will do my best to protect your modesty and rest assured that what happens stays between us, but you need to understand that certain misbehaviors can reap the consequences of a sharp spanking to a bared backside. Happily, that is not the case today. I just want you to know that it can happen, but it's not a decision that I make lightly."

The boy exhaled a held breath before nodding.

"Now, no more of these theatrics. They do nothing to improve your standing, and only drag out the inevitable."

Carlisle patted the Major's shoulder and headed towards the door safe in the knowledge that they boy would follow. ... He didn't.

"Jasper."

"There's another difference, sir."

"Difference in what?"

"Between that school licking and..." The youth cleared his throat as he dropped his gaze to the carpeting.

The elder watched him in silence, waiting for his son to voice his concern.

Jasper took another breath before finally looking back at the man whose patience should have been worn out long ago, but somehow wasn't.

"That human... Richards. If he had... I wouldn't have felt a thing."

"And you're concerned with being called on your bluff now since that's no longer the case?"

"I'm not a coward," he mumbled softly as he hung his head.

"No one thinks you are."

After a moment's pause, Jasper glanced up at his leader with chocolate eyes shimmering with self-condemnation.

"I do... And Alice will."

"She would never think such a thing, son."

"Maybe not consciously, but how could she not? I know yer not going to be blabbing about beating my ass, and I appreciate it. Thing is, Alice sees what happens to me. Even if she doesn't wanna. She's probably already seen what's goin' to go down." Jasper held his breath for a minute while the weight of that knowledge further lowered his spirit.

"Imagine being in her spot," he continued in a voice thickened by emotion. "If the roles were reversed and your mate was gonna be face down across my lap for a tail scorching, what would you think? How would you react?"

"Initially, I would be extremely upset with you, but I like to think that I would realize your actions were for the betterment of my wife and our family. Once I was sure that Esme hadn't been harmed, I would eventually let any hard feelings go. My main concern would be the well-being of my mate, not in judging her, and in the end I would be proud of her for being brave enough to accept discipline when it was warranted. It's rarely easy to admit when you've done something wrong and accept due consequences. Being able to do that is a show of strength, so the most direct answer to your question is that I would be very proud of my mate and love her all the more, were that even possible."

The man's answer caught Jasper off guard and confounded him. He could see no reason for Alice to be proud of him for getting his ass whipped, but at least he could acknowledge that bearing the punishment of his actions was the right thing to do.

Rubbing his forehead, the empath groaned.

"But I don't know how _I'll_ react, and Alice isn't here to give any warning. What if I end up fighting back and you get injured, or... or worse?"

Carlisle regulated his breathing as he gathered his thoughts about this very real possibly. Jasper wouldn't be as easily placated as Esme had been. While the youth didn't express it in his words or body language, there was misplaced fear radiating from him. The soldier's introduction to the vampiric life had been difficult. The numerous scars that he wore bore witness to ill treatment, but also proclaimed Jasper a survivor. When you've been a resident of hell, the punishment that the elder proposed didn't seem very frightening, but that's exactly what he was able to feel from the boy's rampant emotions. It seemed reasonable to conclude Jasper's fear wasn't for himself, but stemmed from the havoc he could cause to others.

"I know that it's not easy to embrace a new life, Jasper, especially one that is governed by our rather unorthodox rules. I realize that this is very different from your upbringing. You've come to us from a violent start where faults and mistakes were harshly dealt with, and I imagine that comfort was in short supply. That isn't the case here, so you'll find no need to defend yourself against me. I'll do everything in my power to help you adjust to my methods. I will never push you beyond your endurance, and I won't be cruel."

The Major stared at his leader. It was plain to see that the man didn't have a cruel bone in his body, so his words rang true, but he still couldn't shake the ominous feeling that gnawed at his soul.

"Does it have to happen across...?"

"Yes, son. I'm afraid you don't get to alter your punishment to suit your sensibilities. This decision is mine, and it won't change."

"But it's so... infantile."

"As I've said before, if you act like a child..."

Jasper sighed as his head drooped, but the doctor caught his chin and easily raised it back up.

"There's another reason for this particular choice. My own personal reason. I need to feel a connection between us. _I_ need the comfort that comes from that, and I hope that at some point you'll come to find comfort in the closeness and support as well. I need for you to know that you're not suffering alone, Jasper. I'm there with you the whole way. Your physical pain is emotional pain for me, but the physical connection helps."

There was such honesty in Carlisle's glistening eyes that Jasper found himself nodding without knowing exactly what he was agreeing with.

"I've suffered alone, son. I won't allow that to occur to any of my children, and I certainly refuse to be the cause. You're just going to have to accept my little idiosyncrasy."

"I'll do it, but I won't like it."

Carlisle smiled.

"You don't have to, but you may be surprised and come to appreciate the comforting effect. However...," the elder added with a raised brow. "I'm hoping these corrections are few and very far in between."

"Me, too," the youth quickly replied with a serious nod.

The patriarch chuckled as he wrapped an arm around his reluctant son's shoulders and guided him out the door and down the hall.

"Are you two okay?" Esme asked with great concern as she hopped to her feet.

"Fine, my love. We had a few points that needed to be discussed, but everything is fine now."

Esme's eyes narrowed slightly as she regarded her husband with mild skepticism, which made Jasper grin to himself. He was unaccustomed to being fussed over by anyone other than Alice, but he had to admit, if only to himself, that he was beginning to enjoy the matriarch's concern.

"It was just a talk. I swear I haven't laid a hand on him," Carlisle declared as he held his hands up to the feisty female in mock surrender. "Jasper had a few concerns that needed to be addressed before we could proceed, m'fhiorghra. There was nothing more to it than that."

"It's true, ma'am. My behind hasn't been beaten yet. Not even a slap across the face."

Esme turned back to her husband with a look of accusation and clear disgust.

"Now, Esme, when have I ever even threatened to slap one of the children? You know me better."

The patriarch shifted his focus to the soldier.

"Jasper, I would never slap you in the face," he explained with sincerity. "If you don't start watching your language, your tongue may be introduced to a bar of soap, but otherwise the only body part that you ever need to be concerned with is your rear end."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta suggest..." Jasper averted his eyes and groaned. _When will ya learn ta keep your damn fool trap shut, Whitlock?_

"I know you didn't. There are things in our pasts that you haven't been made aware of. Some of them are touchy topics that create a minefield you can very easily wander into unexpectedly. You've said nothing wrong, but trust that when you cross the line only your rump will ever feel my palm. I'm convinced the Lord knew what he was doing when it came to our design and he padded our behinds for a good reason."

"Yesh, sah."

Carlisle raised a brow as a slight drawl seeped into the youth's diction. He had noticed it before during times when the boy felt extreme stress. It was an interesting curiosity that could prove useful for evaluating his son's emotional state when he locked down and became aloof .

Filing the thought away, he eased the Major towards a chair.

"Jasper, please take a seat. Esme, you too."

Carlisle leaned against the front of his desk and crossed his arms while his wife and son claimed their spots.

"Since we already visited this discussion last night and once again at school, I don't believe that a long discourse is required. Jasper, what you did by challenging your principle was reckless and disrespectful towards him and me."

"Really, Carlisle?"

The patriarch cocked a brow at his mate's exasperated comment.

"Really, Esme."

"How was that showing you disrespect? Jasper was quiet and contrite when we were in that meeting."

"Agreed, but when he flaunted the rules that I set in place for the school to follow with regard to our children, he displayed disrespect for my authority."

"Maybe he didn't..."

"Eh eh. You know Jasper already knew that corporal punishment was not allowed to be used, and he knows that provision was made with good reason."

"I lost my temper," Jasper explained. "There's no defense fer what I've done, ma'am, though I'm much obliged that ya tried ta help."

Carlisle watched a special moment pass between mother and son. He could only hope that one day Jasper would accept him in the same light that he finally seemed to be accepting Esme.

"Baby, you don't have to go through this. Carlisle can come up with some other form of punishment, at least for now." Esme brushed the wheaten locks out of the youth's eyes as she attempted to find some way to comfort him.

"That's not necessary, ma'am. I'm at fault. I disrespected ma superior's orders and showed my ass with the human that's been put in charge of me at school. I dug ma own grave. Can't say as I'm happy about any of this, but I earned it fair and square like anyone else would 'ave."

"But you don't know what you're getting into. You didn't truly understand the risk. Maybe you do now, after last night, but not when you acted up."

Carlisle closed his eyes as his mate's words echoed in his mind. She had a valid point. Jasper hadn't grasped what his punishment would entail when he acted up. Perhaps he should be given one more chance.

"I may not have gotten the nuts and bolts of it, but I knew my hide was gonna be tanned, and that's all I needed ta know. A sensible animal would have taken that as a warning and gone about things differently."

"But, Jasper..."

"No, ma'am."

The soldier caught her hand and gently cradled it in his.

"The Doc cued me in, and what he had ta say made good horse sense. I want my Alice to be proud of me, and if I go hiding from an ass whooping... If, God forbid, she got herself in a mess of trouble, she'll take her comeuppance. I know that fer a fact. Alice always picks the path that's right, even if it ain't easy. I owe it to her and ta myself to fess up and take my lickin', so she'll have reason to be proud of me."

Carlisle's eyes flashed open.

"Jasper, regardless of what you do, Alice will always be proud of you, as will Esme and I. I fear that I've given you the wrong impression. You're a wonderful young man who has already brought so much joy..."

The Major cut his leader off with a shake of his head.

"I've disappointed you by acting like an ass and then didn't have the guts to tell you about it when I should have."

The patriarch thought back to the school meeting and careful;y considered his feelings at the time. He had felt disappointment, but was directed more at the principal than his son. The administrator had not treated the boy fairly, and then had the nerve to question Carlisle's ability to provide Jasper with the guidance he needed. The doctor's venom still boiled at the memory of the man's words and smugness.

"I wasn't disappointed with you," Carlisle began, but paused for a second more. "In truth, I am disappointed in your behavior since I know you to be courteous and respectful, but I'm still not disappointed in you. What upset me the most was your principal's performance and his accusations. That made up the bulk of what you felt. I'm sorry, son. I should have been more careful to shield you from what I was feeling. My only excuse is that I've never had to deal with an empath before so this is all new to me. I still have a lot to learn, and ask that you be patient with me."

"You have every right to be disappointed. I'm disappointed in myself. I knew better, plus Edward warned me several times to come clean about what happened, but I was too much of a coward..."

Jasper and Esme jumped as the patriarch slammed his palm against the solid desk top.

"I refuse to hear any more talk like that out of you, Jasper Whitlock. Do you want to have your mouth washed out?"

The Major pressed his back hard against the chair, his eyes wide, and shook his head.

"Then that better be the last I hear you belittling yourself. You are the furthest thing from a coward that I know. You made an error in judgment. That's all. You'll be corrected and we will never speak of this incidence again. Are we clear?"

"Yesh, sah."

Carlisle's eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he studied the youth, then his body language relaxed as quickly as it had previously shifted.

"Alright, Jasper," he began in his normal quiet tone of address. "When you are interacting with others, you represent our family and are held to a high standard of conduct. Trouble with the humans can be dangerous for us because it can cause them to look more closely at us. As much as we try to appear normal, a little observation by a curious individual can spell disaster, not just for us, but also for them. I will not allow this to happen, which is why we all have rules to follow."

"Yesh, sah."

"Your actions at school were abominable. Tantrums like that are never permitted. While I understand your anger, I cannot and will not condone it. You are better than this."

The soldier bowed his head at the mild admonishment. Esme patted his knee to offer her support, while a light tap of the patriarch's knuckle beneath his jaw brought the youth's head back up.

"You didn't feel the need to tell me that your battle involved several boys?"

"It didn't seem important. His friends jumped in to help him. It happens."

"Does it seem important now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Why? Because I've found out?"

"No, sir. Because keeping you in the dark was wrong. I should have been honest with you."

"Because it limits my ability to properly judge the situation and formulate a logical defense."

Jasper's brow knitted.

"I don't need to be defended. I started the fight. This is all on me."

"I know, and you would have been punished for your part, but had I known the full details, I would have been more prepared when we took you to school. Your lapse in judgment could have been attributed to being left in a room alone in a feasibly threatening situation."

"I guess it's also kinda weird that I kicked their collective asses when two of them were bulkier than me," Jasper offered as he considered his leader's view.

Carlisle nodded.

"That can stir up some questions, but if I'm prepared for them, adrenalin explains a great deal. That can even explain the broken paddle."

Jasper lowered his gaze. He really hadn't put the fight to much thought, but now that it was being spelled out for him, he saw how badly things could have turned and how easily they could have been fixed if he had informed the doctor sooner.

"You've been villainized for losing your temper. Wouldn't it have played out better to say you reacted to having felt threatened?"

"Yesh, sah."

"Our choices either help or hurt us, Jasper. Very few have a neutral effect. You must think ahead and consider the possible outcomes of the things you do that involve others, and it should go without saying that I require honesty at all times."

"I never meant to be dishonest."

"I know things aren't as black and white, and this tends to one of those gray areas for most people, but you said that Edward offered you council."

Jasper swallowed to coat his suddenly dry throat before whispering, "Yes, sir."

"Then I'm inclined to think you made an informed decision to withhold parts of your story."

The soldier nodded.

Carlisle bowed his head and closed his eyes as he slowly exhaled.

"Jasper, lies of omission are still lies. I'm sure Edward shared this fact with you."

"He did, but I already knew that. I just..." The youth sighed heavily. "I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I wanted to, but the words just wouldn't come. Even in the car and when we got to school. I... I'm sorry, sir. I was wrong."

Looking up, the patriarch saw tears glistening in his mate's eyes and his son's forlorn expression. It was time to end the misery and lay this wrong to rest so healing could beginning.

"Major," the elder said in a voice much stronger than he felt. "Your grounding for the fight will remain in effect. I've decided against extending it further, but please don't give me a reason to change my mind."

"I won't, sir. I promise."

Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry to say that the disrespect you've shown your principal and your little bout of deception are more serious offenses. I'm afraid I'm left with little choice in terms of consequences, Jasper, and you already know what to expect."

"Yesh, sah." The boy's voice was so low that the physician had to strain to hear him.

"Alright, soldier. On your feet."

A wave a nausea hit Carlisle hard as a stricken expression crossed Jasper's face.

"Son, calm yourself. You're going to be alright. Remember what I said. You're safe with me."

"It's not that. Will... I mean... I know I don't have a right to complain, but ..."

"What is it, Jasper?"

The Major held his breath, then quickly asked, "Does ya mate hafta be here?"

The elder immediately relaxed as he shielded himself from the boy's anxiety and shot Esme a sly grin.

"You do realize that Esme has the same authority over you as I do."

"Yesh, sah."

"Should she ever feel the need to correct you, you will cooperate with her or it will go much worse for you when you have to answer to me."

Jasper looked paler as he shifted uncomfortably, but he nodded.

"Carlisle, stop upsetting him," Esme reprimanded her husband as she moved to stand with her son. Looking up into his dark, troubled eyes, she smiled. "Baby, don't worry. I'm not in favor of corporal punishment, but I understand why Carlisle sees the need at times. For me, it really is a last resort. I can't stand to see any of my loved ones in pain, which is also why I wasn't planning on staying."

"I don't mean ta cause problems, ma'am, it's jest that I'm not accustom ta women seein' my drawers. Alice bein' the exception and all that."

"You don't need to explain," she reassured him. "I'm going to go for a walk to give you some privacy, but if you need me, Carlisle can come find me." Standing on tip toe, Esme reached up and kissed the southerner's cheek. "You're in good hands, Jasper. Carlisle _will_ make sure that you're okay, or he'll have to answer to me."

A soft snort-turned cough sounded behind her, but the matriarch chose to ignore it.

"Thank you, ma'am."

An uncharacteristic shyness seemed to overcome Jasper before he wrapped his arms around the little brunette and hugged her close.

"For some reason, that makes me feel a little bit better," he whispered in her ear before letting go.

Taking a step back, Esme drew a slow breath. Despite her reassurance to Jasper, she was worried, but did her best to hide it. She couldn't lose another son. She wouldn't.

A strong arm embraced her shoulder and she automatically inhaled the comforting scent of her mate.

"You better get going, young lady. Jasper and I have business to attend to."

For a few seconds she leaned into Carlisle and allowed him to support her, before forcing her apprehension away and shifting her weight back to her own two feet.

"Take care of him."

"You know I will. Besides, what's this I hear? I'll be answering to you, if I don't?" There was a touch of sternness in his tone, but his smile reassured her that he wasn't annoyed by her threat.

"A mother will do anything to protect her babies and don't you forget that," she answered a little flippantly.

"As if you would let me," he responded with a roll of his eyes. "Just my luck to marry a momma bear."

Esme made to shove him away, but Carlisle pulled her closer to him and claimed her with a kiss that took her breath. Breaking away, he drew back and softly muttered, "I am such a lucky man."

"And don't you forget it, mister," she countered with a grin.

The matriarch allowed herself to be walked out the door, then stopped and looked back up at her mate.

"Carlisle."

"He's fine. I'll come get you as soon as he's settled. Now go. Waiting will only make him more anxious."

"You're right," she conceded as she kissed his cheek and was gone in a flash.

Carlisle closed his eyes and rested the back of his head against the door frame as he wrestled with his own doubts for several seconds then calmed himself and stepped fully back into the room.

Closing the door with a quiet click, he met his son's eyes.

"Alright, Jasper. Let's get down to business."

* * *

 **AN:** I know this wasn't the nicest place to cut this off. My beta did point that out. It won't take long for me to get the rest to her, so I promise y'all won't be kept on waiting.

The next chapter really is the last, but I think I might go for one more and explore how Jasper adjusts to the new status quo.

Thanks for reading and reviewing. Can't thank you guys enough for all the love and support. Heart felt thanks to Splinter. No idea what I even thought I was doing before her return with her mad correcting skills. *hugs* All of you guys rock my world.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN:** Alright, guys. Due to some email glitches from my end, I don't have this beta-ed yet, so please bear with that. Posting, as is, because I don't want to keep y'all waiting while I figure out what yahoo is up to. I'll have it polished up by Splinter soon. :-) Edit: YAY! Now beta-ed, shiny and correct.

* * *

The Major's shoulders sagged for a moment before he snapped himself into a rigid stance. Holding his head high and laying his hands in one another at the small of his back, the youth came to attention, focusing on a high point beyond Carlisle's shoulder.

"I'm ready, sir," he announced in a clear, strong voice.

The patriarch stood silently as his eyes roved over the boy with careful consideration. Carlisle realized he was a bit beyond his realm of expertize when it came to military discipline, but he had been blessed with a sharp mind and great flexibility in overcoming challenges. This obviously would be a learning experience for them both. Now, how best to make it work to his advantage?

"At ease, soldier."

There was a slight shift of Jasper's body, but he didn't appear any more relaxed.

"Son, there's no need to stand on protocol. This isn't a court martial."

"The matter is serious, sir. It would be inappropriate for me to treat it as less."

Carlisle rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Since this style of address was familiar to Jasper, the approach may make things a bit easier on the lad. He thought back to his friend Garrett and the many rebel armies he had fought along side of. The soldier's life had never enticed the physician, but his years with the freedom fighter had given him a basic understanding of the regimental power structure and basic workings. Though it would be awkward to the elder, he would embrace what was needed for the relative comfort of his son.

"You're correct, sir." While still soft, Carlisle's voice took on a steely edge of command as he slowly circled Jasper before walking over to the leather couch against the far wall. "This is a most serious matter, and it's time to face the consequences of your actions."

Taking a seat on the center cushion, he took a last calming breath, before sharply barking, "Front and center, Major Whitlock!"

"Sir. Yes, sir!"

With the youth standing rock solid before him, the patriarch shook his head in dismay.

"I thought you had prepared yourself, soldier. You don't look ready to me."

The boy's military stance broke momentarily and his face softened in confusion and hurt at the reprimand.

"Must I remind you that your slacks are to be unfastened, sir?"

"No, sir. Sorry, sir," came the brisk response while the southerner's fingers made quick work of unbuckling his belt and working the buttons of his jeans free.

With his pants resting precariously on his slender hips, the Texan hazarded a questioning glance at his commanding officer.

"That's fine for now, Major. I'll lower them myself at the appropriate time."

Jasper nodded as he returned to his familiar stance. With his hands once again behind his back, he wrapped his fingers around his belt to keep its weight from pulling his pants down prematurely. A fact that didn't escape the elder blonde's notice and caused him to smile to himself, before he cleared his throat to address the boy.

"Major Whitlock, you have been sentenced to a severe thrashing for behavior unbecoming a soldier of your rank. You shall endure this discipline with as much grace as you can muster."

Jasper's breath grew shallow and he swallowed hard before he managed a slightly shaky, "Yes, sir."

"It goes without saying that I expect your full cooperation. Fight me in anyway, and you will soon discover how harsh I can be."

The southerner's breathing ceased. The man's voice at that last statement was gentle, but Jasper knew he was serious. That was a side of the doctor, the youth didn't want to meet. He would keep his reactions in check, or die trying.

"Jasper, breathe," Carlisle encouraged as he directed the boy to take a position at his right side. "Slow, deep breaths. It will help."

"I'm trying, sir," the boy said, expelling the stale air trapped in his lungs.

"You're doing fine."

The patriarch gave him a few seconds to regulate his breathing before simply asking, "Ready?"

Jasper swallowed back the lump forming in his throat then nodded.

Carlisle held out his hand for the boy to take, and gave his wrist a gentle tug. The youth swiftly found himself upended across the man's lap before he had a chance to resist. For a brief moment he was comforted by the fact that his toes were still in contact with the floor, but that ease swiftly vanished as the elder shifted him further forward onto the couch. Even though he knew the physician had the strength to support him, the rapid transfer from vertical to horizontal left the soldier mildly disoriented and fearful. Automatically, he twisted in the man's grasp as he searched for a link with the ground.

"Don't struggle, Jasper," Carlisle corrected in a firm voice.

The southerner froze and squeezed his eyes shut as he silently cursed himself.

"Sorry, sah."

"It's alright. Take a moment and try to relax."

"Easy fer you ta say," he mumbled before groaning softly and adding a quick, "Sah."

Carlisle smiled as he rubbed the boy's shoulders to help ease the tension. This was going to be difficult for both of them. Jasper was very different from the rest of his brood. He hadn't been the one to turn the boy so he had no true claim over him. The Major could refuse to accept him and his rules and walk out of his life just as easily as he had walked in — a thought that disturbed the patriarch as much as it worried his mate. They had immediately accepted Jasper and Alice as part of their family, but did the nomadic pair feel as strongly with regard to them? He could never be sure, and it was that thought that nagged him as he faced the enforcement of Jasper's discipline. In his heart, he knew this was the correct course, but what if he was wrong? What if the boy suddenly rejected correction at his hand? Would Carlisle be faced with turning him away? Could he accept a refusal from this boy and return to the status quo? He couldn't see how that could happen. It wouldn't been fair to the rest of his family, but how could he look his mate in the eye and explain that two of their children were gone because of him?

The elder sighed inwardly as he continued to rub the soldier's back while he reaffirmed his belief in discipline as the right course of action to discourage further potentially disastrous behavior in his newest son .

"Since this is the first time you're being spanked, we're going to take things a little slowly so you can adjust. I'm going to talk you through it. Don't worry. Jasper. There will be no surprises. Okay?"

Jasper nodded, but his body remained tense while his hands clenched into tight fists.

"I generally have my offender tell me why he's being punished. This is to make sure the correct lesson is being learned."

"Being a damn jackass at school and lying about it," the boy offered.

"Eloquent, Major," Carlisle calmly stated before shaking his head as he sighed softly. "I think we need to cover a few ground rules before we begin. You already know that you are expected to cooperate, but you also aren't permitted to swear. You may be as vocal as you feel necessary, but you _will_ remain civil."

"Sorry, sir."

"Also, don't try to interfere. Your hands do not belong anywhere near your backside. I don't want them to accidentally be struck."

"Yes, sir."

"And no biting or kicking. Those go along with not fighting me, but are significant enough to warrant mentioning, especially with someone wearing boots."

Jasper's shoulders rose and fell in a quiet sigh.

"I can take them off if you like," he softly offered.

"That shouldn't be necessary, but try to keep your feet to yourself. I know there will be a point when it's hard to keep still, but there should never be a need for theatrics. I don't see that being a problem with you, Jasper, but since we don't know how you'll respond..."

The boy nodded before burying his head in his folded arms.

Carlisle took that as his cue, and wrapped his arm around the youth's waist, pinning him firmly against his hip.

"Alright, Major. We're going to begin with a warm up before proceeding to your actual punishment."

"Yesh, sah. Let 'er rip," the Texan mumbled into the cushion as he tried hard to control his breathing, but when the elder's hand alighted gently on his rump, a deep, guttural growl rolled up from his chest.

The hand was whisked away only to return with a deafening crack that stole Jasper's hard won breath.

"Shit!" the soldier shouted seconds before the first blow was mirrored by a second.

Biting his lip, he managed to prevent any further expletives from slipping out.

Bringing his hand to rest on his son's thigh, Carlisle spoke but with quiet authority.

"You will not threaten me."

Sucking in a lungful of air, Jasper shook his head. "I nev'a meant ta," he finally stated in a harsh whisper.

"Then, young man, you need to be more mindful of your habits. I shouldn't have to say that growling, snarling, or any such nonsense is impermissible. That is common sense, is it not?"

"It is," the youth agreed while reaching a hand back to rub away the sting.

"I don't think so, mister."

Carlisle caught the searching hand and returned it to it's spot on the cushion.

Wide-eyed, Jasper glanced back over his shoulder.

"I wasn't blockin' ya."

"No, but I want you to feel that for a good while so it has time to sink in. I'm very serious, Jasper. I don't want things to end up bad between us, and I'm trying my best to work with you, but I should think that you of all people would know better than to growl at your superior."

The soldier lowered his gaze as he swallowed at that damnable lump again, then turned back around and laid his head down.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean no disrespect. It's jest... It's hard to explain."

Carlisle felt the boy's misery as clearly as if it were his own. His heart ached for his son, but he couldn't allow such behavior to go unchecked. Jasper was a fierce fighter who he would hate to have to come to blows with. The scars on the Major's body served as a clear warning to others of their kind. Most would give him a wide berth in fear of such a seasoned warrior, but the doctor read a different story in those half moon shaped markings. He saw a survivor. A youth who was thrown into a vicious world that functioned on use, abuse, and deception. Though mistreated, he bravely fought for those who abused him because his honor told him it was the right thing to do. He had been lied to and manipulated, but he remained loyal to his mistress, who in the end was plotting his demise.

The physician would have expected the warrior to have destroyed his creator and taken her place of power. After all, that was standard practice for their kind, but Jasper had chosen to run away. It was clear that he had the qualities of an alpha, but he chose the nomadic life instead of...

"Dominant," Carlisle said, giving his thoughts voice.

Of course. Each of his children were different, but the one thing they all had in common was a subservient bearing when it came to him and Esme. Well, that quality was a little questionable in Rose, but even his spoiled kitten would yield when required. He had always been the dominant male in his family group and that naturally afford him respect, but now he was dealing with a male that was as close to his equal as any he had ever met, and that male was being forced into a submissive role for the sake of peace.

Carlisle suddenly snorted and shook his head. How would he react to having a hand, other than Esme's, placed on his hindquarters? That was something that would normally be seen as a bid for dominance, not a method of behavior modification. While the elder was never one to abuse his power, during his time in Italy, he had witnessed it first hand. It was not uncommon to see a combat end with the rape of the loser. It sickened him, but if the enemy had some desirable quality that made his death objectionable, it was accepted that he would be mounted by the victor in a show of total dominance.

The patriarch pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. It made perfect sense now. He had considered everything, or so he thought, but obviously he had missed that important little tidbit.

"Jasper, I won't do anything...inappropriate, if that's what's concerning you. I understand your status. I know you've been a leader. You've led Alice here, after all," Carlisle reasoned. "However, _I_ _am_ the leader here. You have to fully accept that and bend your will to my rules. You've done very well with that thus far, but for the stability of our family structure, I can't allow anyone to threaten me or my mate. Such offenses will always bring swift and likely severe consequences."

"I know that, sir. I wasn't _the_ leader. I've always been a second; an enforcer. I know the score," Jasper replied as the sting in his haunches finally began to subside. For the first time he found himself more worried about his hide than his pride. He hadn't thought it possible, but those two strikes had _really_ hurt. The vision of a small, honey blond haired boy slipped into his mind once again. He was bent over a hay bale with his britches at half mass, crying his eyes out. There was no questioning the reason for his tears, and that long forgotten memory made the hardened soldier shiver.

"I don't want to challenge you, and I would never harm your mate. On that, I give you my word," he said in earnest. "I forgot myself. I pray that you can forgive me."

The patriarch lightly patted the back of the boy's thigh as he nodded in satisfaction. "Always, son."

Taking a breath, Carlisle calmed himself further before asking, "Shall we try this again?"

"If we must."

The elder blond chuckled to himself as he firmed up his hold around the lad's waist.

The first blow rekindled the fire in the empath's cheeks, but he held his tongue, determined to suffer this humiliation in silence after his previous outburst. While the sting was significant, the strokes were slow and a good deal milder than their predecessors. The doctor was clearly holding back, and if Jasper hadn't been such a damn fool his discomfort wouldn't be half of what it was now. When would he ever learn?

Carlisle fell into an easy rhythm that peppered his son's backside to familiarize it with the sensation and make his proper spanking easier to endure. To the patriarch's relief, it appeared to be working. A few soft grunts came from the boy, but his body had relaxed significantly. This progress gave the elder more confidence in his declaration that everything would be alright.

"How are you doing, son?"

"Just swell, doc. Ya can stop anytime," Jasper managed through gritted teeth. He hoped the man didn't want to hold a conversation at a time like this, because that would truly suck, but Doctor Cullen was a chatty S.O.B at times, so he couldn't rule that out.

As a firmer smack caught the underside of his rump, the southerner found staying still much harder to accomplish. To compromise with the no kicking rule, he crossed his ankles and groaned as softly as he could.

After a rapid volley of strokes that caused Carlisle to have to remind Jasper several times to breathe, the physician's hand finally stilled.

The Major gave a sigh of relief.

"I think you're warmed up enough."

"Warm? My behind is boasting a three alarm blaze."

"It can't be as bad as that. My palm doesn't hurt at all."

Jasper glanced back over his shoulder and shot the man an incredulous look that made the elder grin.

"Well, maybe just a bit of a sting in my fingers," he said, causing the boy to huff indignantly as he lay his head back down.

Carlisle inhaled and held the breath for a heartbeat then exhaled slow before allowing his voice to turn solemn.

"Jasper, I need you to lift your hips for me."

The boy froze. His breathing stopped, and his muscles went rigid.

"Son?"

That damn lump of venom had completely blocked the Major's airway, making it impossible for him to speak. He swallowed hard, but to no avail. His throat felt like it was closing and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

"Son, now it not the time to be obstinate," the patriarch warned.

Gathering all his will power, Jasper shifted his weight off the man's lap and felt his jeans whisked smoothly down to his knees in a single motion. As the cool air of the room kissed his exposed skin, he shuddered and felt a phantom blush heat his face.

Carlisle applied gentle pressure to the youth's back to settle him back into place.

"It's almost over, Jasper. You're doing just fine."

The soldier closed his eyes and nodded as he prayed for a failure in Alice's vision. His ass pointed skyward over his coven leader's knee was not something he wanted her to see. Regardless of what Carlisle had said, Jasper feared he would never be able to face his wife again?

 _You fucked up and deserve this, Whitlock. Now suck it up and take it like a man. That's the only way you can salvage even the smallest shred of dignity._

Carlisle placed his hand on Jasper's thigh. "We're going to start. Try not to tense up, Jasper. It will only make this hurt more and increase your chance of bruising."

A humorless laugh came from the prone boy.

"Not sure I can follow those orders, sir, but I'll do what I can."

"And don't threaten me again, boy," the elder reminded with a sharp edge to his tone, as he raised his hand and brought it down hard on Jasper's quivering, thinly covered backside.

The Major's head shot up at the sound, but it was several seconds before he hissed loudly in response to the blossoming pain. Just as the sting eased, another swat rained down on his defenseless behind and he tasted venom ooze into his mouth from his bitten lip.

At the scent of venom, Carlisle abruptly stopped.

"Jasper, are you injured?"

A muffled grunt and shake of the head was the youth's response.

The patriarch sighed. He had traveled this road with Rosalie. In an attempt to be stoic, his kitten had bitten her hand to silence her cries. He wasn't sure what Jasper had done, but he had his suspicions.

"A verbal response, if you please."

The soldier cleared his throat and inhaled before answering with a stuttering, "I'm fine, sir."

"Jasper, remind me again why you're in this position."

The boy cleared his throat of the slowly seeping venom once more before replying.

"I acted out at school, and lied..."

"Stop there. Do you think it's wise to lie to me when that's what you're being punished for?"

Jasper froze, then shook his head.

"Now, we're going to try this one more time. Are you injured?"

The Major sighed heavily. "I bit my lip, but it's not that bad. The flow is already stopping."

"Don't do that again. I won't have you hurting yourself."

The boy just nodded before burying his head back in his folded arms with a whispered, "I'm in hell."

Ignoring the comment, the elder picked up where he left off and soon his errant son was making soft sounds of distress as the wicked sting engulfed his backside.

"Jasper, I never thought I would be saying this to you, but I'm sorely disappointed in your behavior. You're so much better than this," Carlisle softly reprimanded while delivering the punishing strokes at a brisk pace. "From the moment you walked into my life, you've been nothing but honest and courteous. I took this to be a throwback to your human upbringing. It immediately became obvious that someone had taken the time to raise you well. How do you think that person would feel about your recent exploits? Do you think your parents would have been proud of you today?"

The southerner clenched his teeth while his ankles crossed and uncrossed in some vain attempt to mitigate the stinging of his cool skin. A slightly harder swat along the undercurve of his right cheek made him twist a bit in the elder's hold.

"I asked you a question, son. I deserve an answer."

"No, sah. My pa would be far from proud," he got out in gasps.

"You'll fix that immediately, won't you?"

"Yes, sah!"

"Wherever he is, I want your father to be looking down at you with pride knowing that he raised a smart, responsible, honest young man. Your task is to make him as proud as you make me, Jasper. Mr. Whitlock raised you right, and it's time to prove that his hard work hasn't been forgotten."

"Mon...Monroe," the boy whispered as tears began to track down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry?"

Carlisle stilled his hand and gave his son a chance to catch his breath.

"Monroe. My pa's name was Monroe." There was a hitch in the boy's voice as he spoke. "I... I had forgotten it."

Jasper swiped at the tears and snorted to clear the venom from his airway.

"That's my middle name."

"It's a fine, strong name, Jasper. You should wear it with pride," the patriarch said softly as he gently lay his hand on the youth's lower back.

"I had forgotten him." The boy's voice was husky with emotion and he continued to sniffle through his tears. There was guilt in the soldier's tone, that broke Carlisle's heart.

"That's not your fault. The pain of the change wipes away nearly everything that came before it. Our memories are only one of the prices we pay for our immortality."

"But I want to remember. I want to recall what it means to be human. What it means to have a family."

The hand that had been lightly rubbing the lad's back suddenly stopped.

"You have a family now."

"It's not the same."

The elder's heart fractured a little more.

"What is a family if not a group of people who love one another completely without condition?" Carlisle asked.

The empath continued to sniffle, but didn't answer.

"Jasper, I know that I'm a poor substitute for Monroe Whitlock, and my venom doesn't even flow through you, but I couldn't love you any more if it did. You don't see me as a father. I understand that, but trust me when I say that you will always be my son. Nothing in this world makes me happier than having you as a member of my family, and I know I don't have to tell you how Esme feels."

Jasper was quiet as he lay with his cheek against the venom soaked cushion. Finally, he acknowledged the doctor's words with a faint, "Your missus is a sweet lady."

Carlisle smiled.

"She is that, and she thinks the same about you. Well, minus the lady part."

The Major coughed as a laugh got trapped in the thick venom coating his throat, then inhaled deeply.

"You can go on with my punishment, sir. I apologize fer derailin' ya, and fer this ugly display. It won't happen again."

"Actually, I believe this lesson has been learned, don't you? And as for the display..." The elder sighed softly to himself. "Tears are expected, and encouraged, Jasper. They have a cleansing quality. I don't want you to ever feel ashamed of your tears."

"A man shouldn't cry. I can only imagine what you think of me."

"A man is wise enough to know when he needs to purge his system of toxic emotions like regret or guilt, and is strong enough to do so. If you fear ridicule, don't. No one will think less of you. I give you my word on that."

Carlisle eased Jasper off his lap and back onto his feet. The soldier quickly secured his pants and stayed standing in front of his leader with his head bowed, avoiding eye contact. It was easy to see that he was disgusted with himself and the patriarch was at a loss as to how best to comfort him.

"May I be excused, sir?"

"Not yet, son. Come have a seat beside me."

With a faint groan, the youth complied with the elder's request and settled a bit uncomfortably on the soft cushion. Jasper folded his hands in his lap and was staring intently at the toes of his boots, when a strong arm encircled his shoulders to give him a hug. The boy struggled not to shrug off the unwelcomed comfort. His behavior had been inexcusable. He should suffer for it, and while his haunches did still ache, the warmth of his leader's acceptance mitigated a great deal of his discomfort which seem entirely wrong to the soldier.

"Jasper, how do you see me?"

"As my coven leader."

"Is it safe to assume you don't view me as a weak individual?"

The soldier still refused to look up, but the patriarch felt him stiffen in response to the question.

"You're not weak," he clearly said with confidence. "Anyone who would think that is a fool."

"I will not discuss the discipline of your siblings, but there is one story that I can share with you. It's about a man who did something a long time ago that filled him with remorse. Within context, his actions weren't wrong, but to him, they were indefensible. Knowing that he couldn't live with the guilt, he admitted to a corresponding crime and accepted punishment. Those who held authority over him disciplined him for an act he felt justifiable, but in his mind he suffered for the action that troubled his heart. The retribution was severe, but suffering through the pain brought him a sense of peace. Each tear he shed lightened the burden on his heart and helped to cleanse him of his sin."

Carlisle stopped and took a deep breath as venom clouded his vision while he relived the painful memory. Blinking back the unbidden tears, he cleared his throat and continued.

"I don't believe I need to provide the identity of this miscreant, since you're wise enough to figure that out for yourself."

Jasper stirred in response to the wash of emotion emanating from the elder and sent feelings of well-being to help relax him.

"After it was over, a good friend tended to this man's wounds and, when he was strong enough, that friend heard his confession. At the time, the penitent man was very much like you. He thought of tears as a sign of weakness. It was something that his father had criticized him for, so he learned to hide them in an attempt to win the man's approval — something, sadly, he never did manage to accomplish," he admitted with a shake of his head before continuing. "While he confessed his wrong doing, he also apologized for being weak, which confounded his friend. The man's friend had stood as a witness to that vicious punishment and thought him strong in body, heart, mind, and soul. After much debate, he managed to prove his friend's father's teachings were wrong. He showed him that all expressions of emotions hold equal value, even tears. They are meant to free us, so when we withhold them we poison ourselves and weaken our systems."

Keeping his arm around the boy's shoulders, Carlisle reached out with his free hand and cupped his chin. Gently, he raised Jasper's head and turned it towards him so he could gaze into the Major's eyes.

"Over the years, the truth in my friend's words have been proven time and again. In my practice, I've seen the harmful effects of denying emotional release. I often wonder if that's why human females have longer lifespans. Perhaps they are smarter than us. I can tell you that they are stronger."

The southerner snorted, but after a moment's thought, found he really couldn't disagree. His experiences with Maria, Alice and now Esme had taught him that 'fairer sex' didn't mean weaker. Hell, his 'twin' could kick anyone's ass, and she was a bit of a princess. Still...

"I understand where you're coming from, sir, but carrying on like that is just not me. It feels wrong."

Carlisle nodded.

"It continues to be hard for me as well even though I know the benefits. Physical pain is rarely enough of a catalyst, and emotional pain can be dangerous." The man took a breath then spoke with unquestionable sincerity. "There is never a need to apologize for your feelings or the expression of them. Just know that, and it will be a step in the right direction."

"Alright," the boy answered without truly sounding convinced.

"Good." The doctor let his arm fall from Jasper's shoulders and patted him on the back. "How about getting yourself cleaned up while I go find Esme? She'll be looking to dote on you."

"She doesn't have to do that."

"Tell you what. You can try to stop her, because I'm not going to tangle with her when she's in mothering mode."

"No, sir," the soldier said as he stood. "That would be more dangerous than running through a bonfire with shotgun shells in my pocket, and my butt soaked in gasoline."

"See. You are a smart lad," Carlisle said with a smile as he watched his son head towards the door. "Oh, and Jasper. You're confined to your room for the rest of the day."

Jasper gave a nod before heading down the hallway to wash his face before sequestering himself in the comfort of his room while waiting for Alice's return.

 **AN2:** And that is technically the end of the story, but since there's been interest in "a little more", I'll see what I can do. It does seem unfair to Em to have sent him off to a poetry reading and abandon him out there. I doubt he had fun... or if he did, I doubt Rose is very happy with him.

Thanks for hanging with me, guys. Much love. Special thanks to Splinter for putting up with my dysfunctional email and errors.


End file.
